Lost Memories
by Angelmix
Summary: [Ichi x Ruki] Rukia lost her memories. And how will Ichigo react towards this? [Chapter 14 up]
1. Chapter 1

**Hehehe! Here's my another Bleach fan-Fic again! **

**Title: **Lost Memories

**Pairing:** Ichi x Ruki of corse! Who else? Might make more as I go along

**Setting: **Errr… I guess after the Hueco Mundo arc I suppose. Lol

**WARNING!** If you are an Ichi x Ori fan don't read the story if you are going to end up complaining on my review. The story is Ichi x Ruki with Orihime one-sided. But I might make her end up with someone. Oh yea, and some spoiler alert but not a biggy one!

I can't get bothered checking so ignore the mistakes. lol

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As a strident footstep were thumping across Byakuya's mansion Ichigo, Ishida, Orihime and Chad were puffing their breaths while running through the hallway. Ichigo was taking the lead with his grave eyes focusing ahead of him. He could hear his heart thumping like drums with each step he took.

"Byakuya!" he managed to call out with the sight of Byakuya in front of him. As usual Byakuya spun around slowly with his stony emotionless eyes.

"We heard Rukia was badly injured, where is she?" he asked trying to calm his nerves down. He could feel a sweat dripping through his forehead and he knew he was panicking. The same went with everyone else. Ishida, Orihime and Chad all looked serious after hearing Rukia came back badly injured after a mission she got.

"What are you all doing here?" Byakuya asked with a calm voice. Stiffening his eyes towards Ichigo

"Didn't you hear us? We came here to see Rukia?" Ichigo answered back ignoring Byakuya's unpleasant atmosphere. There was a moment to awkward silence until Orihime stepped in the conversation

"Please, I can heal her with my power if you want me to" Orihime said with a shy look on her face. Even she could feel an unwelcoming atmosphere Byakuya was giving off.

"She's in her usual room. But be quiet when you get there" he said turning around as he walked away

"Umm… Thanks Byakuya-san" she said as she saw Ichigo dashing his way towards Rukia's room

"Kurosaki! He just said be quiet!" Ishida yelled as Ichigo was making a loud footstep on the wooden floor. However Ichigo ignored the call. Infact he was too busy thinking about Rukia.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Yo!" Renji greeted Ichigo as he was sitting next to Rukia's futon

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked puffing his breath

"The same as you" he replied as his eyes shifted towards Rukia again. As Ichigo sat down Rukia was sleeping peacefully in her futon with a bandage wrapped neatly around her head. Her fine blue eyes were frailly shut and her black luminous hair had some bloodstains in some parts of it.

"What happened?" said Ichigo feeling a bit better to see Rukia in a safe condition

"Hollow. Attacked her right in the head, but the 4th Squad member said she'll be fine." answered Renji giving Rukia a concerned look. Orihime, Chad and Ishida walked inside the room as they all looked relieved to Rukia safe.

Ichigo gave a deep thankfully sigh with his hand scratching his bright orange hair.

"Well thank God she is alright," Ishida said. Chad gave a little nod but Orihime had a different reaction towards it. A part of her was happy because Rukia was well and Ichigo wasn't stressed out anymore. But at the same time another part of her didn't want Rukia to interfere with her feelings towards Ichigo. Ever since she met Rukia she felt Ichigo becoming closer and closer to her in many ways. She admired Rukia. That was for sure, since Rukia was strong and beautiful at the same time. But she started thinking Ichigo was in love with her, which made it very difficult for her. And she was disgusted by the way she thought of herself. Rukia was her friend, and she shouldn't even be thinking about these things. She should be happy for her to be well and if she ends up with Ichigo she should be happy for them. That's what she thought to herself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We better get going. You guys better leave soon to before Byakuya comes in," Renji said picking up Zabimaru he had next to him.

"Kurosaki?" Ishida asked looking down at Ichigo who was gazing down at Rukia very quietly. Like if he was in another whole different dimension. Ishida gave a sigh, as he knew what it meant. He wanted to stay here a bit longer.

"Chad-kun Inoue-san should we go?" asked Ishida. Chad gave a nod again without saying a word and Orihime stood up giving a really worried face towards Ichigo.

"We'll be waiting outside okay Kurosaki-kun," she whispered quietly.

Ichigo gave a nod with his eyes still not moving away from Rukia. Orihime forced herself the smile as she and the rest of the others walked outside and shut the door.

The room fell really silent after they left. Ichigo observed into Rukia's eyelid wondering when it will open as her soft mellow breathing was all that reached into his eyes right now.

"Rukia…" he managed to blurt out of nowhere. His heart was sinking really low as he thought about what could have happened to her today. And he wasn't there to protect her. In Hueco Mundo she did say she didn't need to be protected by him but he always knew he had to be with Rukia no matter what

"Im sorry…" he whispered quietly wondering why he apologising. After all, if Rukia was awake she would of already gave him a punch right in the face for saying sorry for no reason.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Kurosaki-kun sure is taking his time" Orihime said with a concerned look growing on her face

"Well Rukia is someone important to him" Ishida said noticing the worried look on Orihime's face. Even she said so herself. Rukia was the one that changed Kurosaki-kun's destiny and that she is someone important to him.

"Let's just wait for a few more minutes," Ishida said with Chad and Orihime both agreeing to the idea.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It has been a few minutes now since the rest of the group left the room. Ichigo was starting to wonder if they are still waiting for him outside. More surprisingly, why hasn't Byakuya came inside the room to kick him out of his mansion?

"Err…" he heard a gently voice rumbling out. With a surprised look Ichigo looked down towards Rukia who was slowly opening her eyes from the sleep

"Rukia!" he shouted out. Rukia fully opened her eyes with a emotionless look on her face

"You feeling alright?" he said. She observed him weirdly with a funny look on her face

"Who are you?" she ask

"Huh?" Ichigo chocked out not believing what he just heard

"Who are you?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Phew! Finally finished the 1st chapter. Please review it all you jawgas people out there. What should I write next? Gimmi some good idea's! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ummm… I kinda rushed this story.lol but hope you like it! Please review! And sorry again if I had any mistakes in it. I can't get bother double reading it:P**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Rukia…" was all Ichigo managed to blurt out in the shock. His eyes were wide opened and stoned and he couldn't believe what was going on. Rukia lost her memories.

"Kurosaki, Byakuya's coming so quick!" Ishida came in opening the shoji. Ichigo didn't answer back. His eyes were still locked onto Rukia as Rukia's eyes gave a very nervous look. She obviously thought he was a stranger

"Kurosaki?" Byakuya came in the room noticing something was shocking Ichigo.

"Nii-Sama, who is he?" Rukia shouted pointing at Ichigo with a very annoyed look on her face. Ishida looked confused as Byakuya looked surprised hearing those words

"Kuchiki-san! Your awake!" Orihime yelled out relieved. She ran into the room and gave Rukia a hug, as Rukia gave her the weirdest look possible

"What's wrong?" Orihime asked as she knew it she wasn't like the usual Rukia

"Nii-Sama?" Rukia said giving her brother a very confused look.

There was a moment of silence between the group until Byakuya managed to say

"Looks like she lost her recent memories"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What do you mean she lost her _recent_ memories?" Ichigo yelled at Byakuya after they moved to another room to leave Rukia alone on her own

"Hey, it is possible you know" Ishida replied. Ichigo couldn't believe what was happening. Rukia, the Rukia he knew, lost all her memories about him.

"How can this happen?" he yelled out banging his fist against the wall. Orihime stared at him with a concerned face.

"But it is also possible to get them back after time goes by" Ishida continued as he lifted his glasses up.

"But how could I just wait…" Ichigo whispered from his face looking very angry to sad.

"Kurosaki-kun" Orihime gasped. Why was he blaming so hard on him?

"Is it true Rukia lost her memories?" Renji can inside the room opening the shouji. He was grasping for his breath and it seemed he hastily came to Byakuya's mansion

Byakuya and Ishida explained everything to Renji as Ichigo was sitting in the corner of the room with his face against the wall, and Orihime looking worried about him and Chad leaning against the wall with his arm crossed.

"Do you think she still remembers the time I came from Soul Society to get her back?" Renji asked

"Probably not since she doesn't remember Ichigo and the rest of us" Ishida said "So to her, the last time she saw you was when you let her go to get adopted"

"I don't believe this" Renji said shaking his head tiredly

"Where is she now, I'm going to see her" he stood up walking out of the room

Ichigo lifted his head and quickly ran after Renji. He wanted to see her reaction when she meets Renji.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Rukia" Renji called walking up towards her as soon as he saw Rukia. Rukia was just sitting on in the corridor gazing out to the garden. At first she looked stunned to see Renji. Just like Ishida said, she still thinks the last time they met each other was when he let her go to get adopted to the Kuchiki family.

"Renji?" she managed to blurt out with her eyes widening. Renji gave a warm smile until she broke out as tears started to run down her face. Both Ichigo and Renji were surprised by this reaction. But unlike Ichigo Renji welcomed it

"So she did love him…" Ichigo thought as his fist clenched harder

_Flashback_

"_Awwww! Is the mighty Ichigo jealous now just because I went to a café with Renji" Rukia teased him after Ichigo greeted her back from her lunch with Renji. As usual he gave her a very annoyed glance as he spun around in his chair so she couldn't see his face_

"_You wish" he replied back. But the truth was he didn't want Rukia to go out with another guy, even if it was Renji_

"_Come on! Renji came to the human-world so I was just being nice" said Rukia walking up towards him "Plus he saved my life in Soul Society, it's the least I can do"_

"_You mean I saved your life" Ichigo spun around again in his chair to face Rukia_

"_You threw me like a rugby ball at the Syoukyoku Hill!" she argued giving him the death glare she was really good at_

"_But that dude got his butt whipped by Aizen, so I came to help" he protested back as his enraged emotion made him stand up from his chair_

"_Yea well… I lov…" Rukia stopped as she realised what she was going to say. Was I gonna say that I loved Renji? She thought as she started blushing with her hands covering her mouth so she won't say anything more stupid. She hoped that Ichigo didn't hear that but she said it loud enough and enough for him to know what she was going to say. But instead he pretended he didn't hear anything. _

"_Well? " said Ichigo giving her a glare that really annoyed her_

"_Hmph!" Rukia said turning around jumping inside her closet leaving Ichigo to wonder_

"_Does she love him?"_

As Ichigo saw how happy Rukia was when she saw Renji and slowly turned around with his hands in his pocket to get back to the group

I shouldn't interrupt then. He thought as he walked away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**14th of January is Rukia's B'day! Happy Birthday Rukia!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo strolled off quickly as possible, with a feeling of dagger stabbing in his heart. His chest felt like it was sinking. He couldn't believe that Rukia missed Renji that much and he still couldn't believe that she couldn't remember him after all that has happened. Cursing under his breath he marched off towards the rest of the group, pretending nothing has happened

"Kusosaki-kun!" Orihime noticed as soon as he walked inside the room "Is something wrong?" she asked noticing the sad look on his face.

"Oh, err… it's nothing" he said almost in a whisper. Both Ishida and Orihime gave a glance at each other knowing something was definitely wrong

" So where's Rukia and Renji?" Ishida asked trying to change the subject. Ichigo sat against the wall staring emotionlessly outside the window

"Kurosaki?" Ishida continued. But Ichigo still ignored his question. He didn't even want to think of Rukia and Renji getting together. Why was this happening all of a sudden? He protected her and saved her life in Soul Society. Even tho Renji did the same he was in love with her. And nothing could have changed that.

"Kurosaki, where is Renji and Rukia?" Ishida kept continuing.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo shouted that made the whole room go silent. Both Ishida and Chad gave a surprised look and Orihime stunned. She never seen Ichigo this mad before.

"Kurosaki-kun…" she mumbled under her breath. Cursing at the group Ichigo strolled off. The whole room felt silent with no one knowing what to do or say.

"Err…" choked Ishida still looking stunned as all 3 of them were glancing at the shoji door Ichigo marched off from

"Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime said

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At was now nighttime in Soul Society as the group decided to stay a night in Byakuya's mansion. After the incident no one dared to talk, or even go near Ichigo. Orihime, Ishida and Chad were already sleeping in the room and Ichigo was sitting outside the corridor staring out at the garden. In his mind all he could think of was what if Rukia and Renji started going out.

Giving a deep big sigh Ichigo scratched his bright hair and continued looking up into the white moon.

"Rukia…" he mumbled, not knowing what he was doing.

"You called?" the gentle voice called out behind him. Ichigo quickly spun around noticing whom the voice belonged to. It was Rukia standing behind him. As the moonlight shone down towards him her fine purple eyes reflected the light with her delightful black hair dancing in the wind.

"Rukia…" Ichigo mumbled again surprised that she was here, and not to mention how beautiful she looked in the moonlight.

"Renji told me all about you. I'm sorry I was rude to you before," said Rukia rather politely. Ichigo didn't know what to say. The Rukia he knew always enjoyed picking a fight with him, and teasing him. And he secretly enjoyed arguing back at her whenever they were in a fight

"Err…" Ichigo muttered out still locking his eye on Rukia

"He told me you even saved my life. Thanks" she said in almost a gentle whisper. Feeling stupid for not talking Ichigo opened his mouth. Anything was better than not saying anything

"Err…Yea… I…Umm, no problem" he chocked out noticing his sentence didn't make any sense at all. Rukia chuckled softly, with Ichigo still gazing up at her face. _Where is the Rukia I knew?_ He thought even tho he found this Rukia very sweet and gentle.

Rukia joined in with him as she sat down next to him. Ichigo scratched his head again knowing he was blushing slightly, but he knew no one could see well in this dark.

They were both silent for a few second, Ichigo wondering what he should talk about

"So…" Rukia started the conversation "Can you please tell me about myself before I lost my memory?" she asked

"Huh?" said Ichigo gazing down at her

"Renji told me a lot! But he only told me about you and how we meet after he left me to get adopted by Nii-Sama" she said "He didn't tell me what kind of person I was before I lost my memory" she gave a warm smile

"Err…" Ichigo said. Thinking what to say. _Should I tell her she was a bad drawer?_ He thought _Err… no, not a good idea. I definitely can't tell her I'm in love with her so…_

"Err…" Ichigo murmured feeling stupid that he might as well count how many times he said "Err" since he started talking to Rukia

"You were a strong person," Ichigo said.

As soon as Rukia heard those words her eyes opened wide with surprise

"Strong, as in fight?" she asked curiously

"No, I mean you were strong in fighting but you always had a strong heart" Ichigo started "When I first meet you, you protected me from getting attacked by a hollow. And when you were death sentenced to Soul Society I swore I'd get you back. Not because I owe you a lot but because I lov…" he stopped. Rukia slightly titled her head looking curious, wondering what he was going to say. Ichigo pretended to cough loudly trying to change the sentence

"Anyway, yea… so I saved you from Death sentence but the reason why I think you're strong is because when we went to save Orihime… I mean our friend you told me that I didn't need to protect you anymore. At that time I still thought you were weak but Renji's speech changed my mind. He said err… Worrying about a warriors life on a battle field is only a insult or something like that"

"Renji said that?" asked Rukia

"Yea, Rukia, you were a really strong person. And I underestimated you" he whispered observing at the moon. They were back to their silent mood again with both of them just enjoying each other's company.

"Rukia?" he said

"Yea?"

"What else were you talking with Renji?" he questioned. He wanted to know whether she loved him or not

"He said that he will stay with me until I get my memory back" she answered. This made Ichigo want to scream. Was he really going to stay with her until she gets back her memory? What if she didn't get them back forever? What will happen to us?

"Thanks Ichigo" she whispered almost silently as she stood up walking towards her room to get some sleep

"Rukia…"

**xxxxxxxx**

**Hehehe! To be continued! Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hiya jawgas peoplez. I'm making all these flashbacks as a go so…yea… It dosen't happen in the manga. Just letting you all know! I tried to make the story longer but it's really hard! You should try it! Honestly!_**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As morning came Ichigo found himself asleep on the corridor where he was talked to Rukia. His eye's felt really heavy with the sun beaming straight into his brown eyes and he couldn't remember when he feel asleep. The last thing he remembered was thinking about Rukia's relationship with Renji until he fell asleep. It was still really hard for him to take in what was happening. First Rukia looses her memories, then Renji tells her that he will stay with her until her memories return, and when will that be?He sat upright, covering his eyes from the annoying morning sunlight. _Was waiting the only thing I could do in this situation?_ He thought that it wouldn't make a difference whether he was here or not. Rukia already had Renji and Byakuya taking care of her, so was there any point in him being here right now?  
"Morning Kurosaki-kun!" a cheerful voice called out his name. Turning his head around he saw Orihime running happily towards him like a kid.  
"Hey" Ichigo greeted wondering why she can be so cheerful in situation like this.  
"Kurosaki-kun, are you still mad with Ishida-kun?" Orihime asked looking down at him. It took a few seconds until Ichigo realised what she was taking about. He remembered that he yelled at him yesterday  
"Oh about that!" he said "Yea, I'll go apologise to him later"  
Orihime's expression changed from looking cheerful to serious as she stopped smiling  
" Is Kuchiki-san that important to you?" she asked with her emotionless voice flowing through the air. Ichigo just felt his heart skip a beat. _Why is she asking me this? _He thought.  
"Err…" he chocked out. He knew he must look really stupid now, with not knowing what to say. Orihime's eyes grew more and more intense each second as she stared into his eyes as he stared back into her chocolate brown eyes. Both of them weren't moving an inch since Orihime was waiting intensely for his answer and he didn't know how to answer the question she just asked  
"Well, she did change my destiny" he answered scratching his orange hair as he slightly blushed. His eyes looked away from her, now staring at his Shinigami robe.  
"Do you love Kuchiki-san?" she asked again, this time, she was blushing. Ichigo never felt this awkward in his life. _Why is she asking me all these private question? _His face was going red each second not daring to stare back into her eyes.  
"No!" he lied pretending to act cool. He almost shouted out the words.  
With her eyes looking stiff she sat down in front of Ichigo asking him another question  
"Really?" she said. Ichigo wasn't answering any question any more. His head was spinning really fast and he didn't know how to react to the situation  
"Inoue, we need to go back to Ishida and Chad" he said wishing it will change the subject  
"Kurosaki-kun wait! Umm… I always liked you" Orihime shouted

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Observing what was happening Rukia saw Orihime's face going red as a tomato as Ichigo's eyes widened with surprise. For some reason something inside her was boiling hot with what she just saw.  
"Ichigo, don't" she whispered to herself not knowing what she was doing. She felt a sharp pain hitting her chest and she didn't know what the feeling was as her fist tightened really hard. _Am I jealous? _She thought. But why? I hardly know Ichigo, well according to her memory, but something inside her told her that she didn't want to see Ichigo dating another girl. But what can she do about it? Atleast she had pride not to barge into the scene so Ichigo wouldn't answer Orihime's confession. Feeling really dull she spun around and walked away from Ichigo and Orihime

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Renji was striding thought the corridor searching for Rukia since he had free time in his hand, and the fact that he promised Rukia he'll stay with her until her memories come back. He wanted the old Rukia back, the one he knew for a long time. Ever since Rukia lost her memory she has been acting very polite towards everyone, especially to Ichigo and the others since to her, it was like the first time meeting them. But he always enjoyed teasing Rukia as she arguing back with her high, but her cute voice.  
Giggling at the memories he have of Rukia he saw he walking towards Byakuya's room.  
"Rukia!" he shouted her name happily. Rukia turned around trying to look cheerful as possible.  
"Renji!" she said with a big fake smile on her face.  
"So everything alright? Got your memory back?" he joked trying to cheer the atmosphere even more. Patting her shoulder's Rukia felt a warm her heart. She knew even if Ichigo went with Orihime she always had Renji to rely on when ever she needed help. Hey, wait? _I'm alright if Ichigo likes Inoue _she thought getting herself together then suddenly she had a flashback

"_Ichigo…" Rukia said, sitting down quietly inside her closet  
_"_Yea?" Ichigo said, spinning on his chair to face her  
__Rukia curled up into a ball with her arm wrapping around her leg. It was already 11 o'clock in the night, as they both didn't feel like sleeping. Ichigo was doing his homework he needed to finish and Rukia was just staring off out the window until she started talking to Ichigo.  
_"_I…" she said  
_

"Rukia!" Renji called out her name snapping his finger in front of her face. Snapping out of her thoughts she gazed up at Renji. _Was that a part of memory she lost?_ She wondered  
"You okay?" he asked with a concerned look on his face, his warm hands, still on her shoulder  
"Umm… Yea!" she replied happily giving off another smile. He was always weak when she smiled as Renji smiled back at her  
"Renji, you still need to tell me about everything before I lost my memory!" she reminded  
"Yea, what do you want to talk about?" he asked  
"About Ichigo!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I…Inoue?" Ichigo mumbled out. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Orihime confessed her feelings  
"So… Kurosaki-kun. Will you go out with me?" she asked blushing even more. This time she was looking down at the ground and he was looking at her. Orihime didn't know what came over her, was it because there was no need to worry about Ichigo and Rukia going out together because Rukia lost her memories, or was it because she couldn't hold her feelings any longer.  
"Wow…" Ichigo whispered rubbing his hair "This is all a sudden"

Feeling sorry for Orihime Ichigo didn't know why but he had a flashback when after Rukia was saved in Soul Society

"_Ichigo…" Rukia said, sitting down quietly inside her closet  
_"_Yea?" Ichigo answered spinning around in his chair. It was already 11'oclock in the night and he was surprised neither of them weren't asleep.  
_"_I…" Rukia said gazing out towards him with a soft eyes. He felt his heart thump louder inside him as he looked back at her  
_"_I… want to thankyou!" she smiled. But she knew she wanted to say something else "For everything!"  
__Ichigo gave her a confused look. Inside of him felt like he was expecting her to say something else  
_"_Weirdo" rolling his eyes he spun around back to his homework piled up on his desk. Annoyed Rukia shouted  
_"_Weirdo?" she hissed jumping out of the closet marching up to him  
_"_Huh Wha…" Ichigo chocked out and the next thing he knew Rukia smacked him right in the face_

Ichigo didn't know why he had this flashback. But for some reason he had the same feeling from right now to the one he had in his flashback. Blinking his eyes he looked straight towards Orihime who nervously waited for him to speak  
"Inoue…" he whispered, surprised by how soft his voice sounded. Orihime quickly lifted her head up  
"I'm sorry," he said looking very nervous. Inside of him felt really bad for breaking her heart but he always thought of her as just an important friend.  
"Oh god! What am I saying?" Orihime chocked out standing up. She covered her cheeks with her hand, as she didn't want Ichigo to see her right now  
" I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun, I'm not myself today!" she lied _After all, I always knew you were in love with Kuchiki-san  
_"Inoue…" Ichigo called out, until Orihime laugh as if it was a joke and cheerfully smiled  
"Haha, sorry forget this ever happened" she said and quickly walked away from him.

Ichigo called out to her but didn't chase after her. With the question "_Do you love Kuchiki-san?_" still stuck in his head.  
Orihime spun around and smiled back at him say "It's only you that can get her memory back" and walked away from him. Leaving Ichigo to wonder even more.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_HeHeHe, I know it's like a soap drama but I always love the triangle twist! Sorry Ichi x Ori fanz but if you are reading this you shouldn't even be reading my story, and I say "Ichi x Ruki 4ever!"_**

**_Please review jawgas peoplez out there! And I think I'll add another Ichi x Ruki moment on my next story but still thinking what I should do! Gimmi idea's! _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya jawgas peoplez! I started another Bleach story so if you are intrested, please read it. I think it turned out pretty well. It's called "Unfinished Rain" and if you are a Ichi x Ruki fan I'm sure you'll love it. So go to my profile and find that story! Thankx! **

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Whoa! It's different from Soul Society!" Rukia yelled out cheerfully as she ran up the hill near Ichigo's house. It has now been a week since Rukia lost her memories and there seem to be no sign at all that she got them back. Sighing very deeply, thinking Rukia is exactly like his sisters, Ichigo hastily chased after Rukia scratching his hair  
It took a lot of time and effort to convince Byakuya if he could take Rukia to his world. He seemed like those sort of people that couldn't care less, but when it came to Rukia he was vert strict. Ichigo couldn't even believe himself when he finally convinced Byakuya that he could take Rukia to his side of the world.  
He thought it was a great way to get her memory back. After all, she did spend 2 months with him in the Human World and maybe seeing some sights might get her memory back  
"Rukia! Stop running!" he shouted, feeling abit annoyed. Giggling as ran Rukia felt very excited.  
"Ichigo! Thanks for taking me here!" she said turning around to face him. She gave him the biggest smile possible since she never felt this much fun in her life. Ever since she lost her memories Ichigo noticed Rukia getting cheerful and cheerful each day. _Maybe losing her memory was a good thing?_ He joked to himself.

They both stood on the hill silently for a while, observing down at the city. Rukia slowly moved her eye's towards Ichigo, as she still faced the city. She remembered what Renji had said to her the other day about Ichigo

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_About Ichigo" Rukia asked curiously looking straight towards Renji. Renji looked surprised by her answer wondering why she wanted to talk about him  
_"_Emm… Okay" he said "What about him?"  
__Rukia dragged Renji to the other end of the corridor, opposite direction from where Ichigo and Orihime were. She didn't even want to think about Ichigo at the moment but was very eager to know some answers. Sitting down on the wooden floor with Renji, Rukia smiled gently towards him and asked  
_"_So who exactly is Ichigo?"  
_"_Didn't I tell you? He saved you from Death sentence" Renji answered, in his mind he wondered why Rukia wanted to know more about Ichigo  
_"_What's his relationship with Inoue like?" she asked. She had no idea why she said that, but something inside her wanted to know the answer very badly  
_"_Emm…" Renji moaned out not knowing how to answer the question "I suppose they are really good friend's" he said "But he saved her from Aizen a few months back"  
_"_Aizen? You mean the 5th Squad Captain?" Rukia questioned  
_"_Long story" Renji cutted her smiling. He just remembered that Rukia also forgot that Aizen betrayed Soul Society.  
_"_Why all the question?" he said. This time, she needed to do the answering  
_" _Nothing!" she lied as she stood up "Thanks" she said wondering whether Ichigo loves Orihime back. As she walked towards the corridor she saw Orihime marching up her way with her head looking down on the ground  
_"_Ino…" was all Rukia managed to call out until she saw the tears in Orihime's face  
_"_Oh Kuchiki-san. Sorry but I have to go" Orihime answered wiping the tears off her face as she left Rukia to wonder why she was crying. The last time she remembered seeing Orihime was when she confessed her feelings to Ichigo  
_"_Has she got rejected?" Rukia asked herself_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ishida-kun!" Orihime merrily shouted as she ran after Ishida down the street. Ishida spun around only to see Orihime waving her hand as she paced after him, in her other hand she held a grocery bag, which only meant she came back from shopping  
"Inoue-san" Ishida greeted rather in a surprised tone of voice "What are you doing here?"  
"Grocery shopping for dinner!" she answered back festively "I brought tuna, custard cream, avocado and red bean paste!"  
Ishida was speechless for a second, as he didn't know how to reply towards this, wondering what she could possible make with those disturbing ingredients.  
"That's… nice," he murmured out lifting his glasses up towards his face  
"Really! You think!" Orihime bawled "And to think, everyone else thought my sense of taste is weird!"  
Ishida didn't know what else to do but give off a smile, if he could call it that  
"Hey, did Kurosaki invite you tomorrow at his house?" he inquired trying to change the conversation. Orihime's goofy smile was suddenly gone as her eyes started to look more intense  
"Yea, he wants us to show Kuchiki-san around Karakura Town right" she responded  
"What's wrong Inoue-san?" Ishida asked in a rather concerned voice. He didn't know why but Orihime's face looked very dismal all of a sudden  
"Kurosaki-kun cares really deeply about Kuchiki-san huh?" she exclaimed. Ishida wasn't expecting a very chirp conversation to turn very serious all of a sudden  
"Is something wrong Inoue-san?" he asked. It took a few moment for Orihime to answer him back  
"Anyway Ishida-kun, I have to go. Bye!" she said as she hastily walked away from Ishida  
"Inoue-san?" he whispered under his breath, watching Orihime from to distance. Something was definitely wrong with her

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Kuchiki-Taichou! You sure about this" Renji asked, scratching his red hair tiredly  
"Of course. I can't just leave Rukia with that Kurosaki Ichigo" he responded picking up his Zampakuto, which made Renji abit nervous  
_He better not use that on Ichigo_ he thought to himself thinking it was a well possibility.  
"We're going Renji," he said rather calmly as he strolled off to go to the Human World  
"Yes Captain" he answered rather quietly, he didn't like the idea of spying on Ichigo and Rukia but he didn't want Ichigo to do something stupid. And what if a Hollow attacks! With all these thoughts stuck in his head Renji noticed his feet was just following Byakuya with it's own will  
_I suppose I got nothing to lose_ he thought to himself

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Noticing Rukia was staring into a blank space Ichigo shook her asking if she was all right. Getting herself together Rukia blinked her eyes realising she was day dreaming  
"Hey stop that!" she argued hitting Ichigo's hand that was on her shoulder  
_Now that's the Rukia I know!_ Ichigo thought as he argued back at her  
"Well you were day dreaming like a idiot you brat!" he shouted remembering the days he had with Rukia and how they always yelled at each other  
"Err…I was? Sorry?" Rukia said, going back to the polite Rukia that lost her memories. Surprised by this reaction Ichigo sighed  
"Hey, not much of a deal" he said. _This wasn't the time to be arguing _he thought to himself.  
"So where are we going next?" Rukia asked delightfully  
"To our school. You used to go there too you know," he said wishing she remembered  
"Then we can go to…" Ichigo continued talking with Rukia staring into him wondering why he was trying so hard just to get her memory back. She suddenly had a big urge that she wanted to remember everything. Everything about her life, about her friends and mostly about Ichigo

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Well I suppose I'll be staying in Soul Society. After all, I only came here for the Vizards!" Rukia said jumping out of the window from Ichigo's room.  
_"_Ah finally!" Ichigo joked with Rukia kicking him right in his stomach  
_"_Idiot! And you looked so happy when you saw me climbing into your class room" she said  
_"_What! No I didn't!" Ichigo jumped blushing slightly. But he tried to look as angry as possible. They both glared into each other's eyes, looking very annoyed at one another, until they both realised, they might not be seeing each other for a long time. Their eyes both softened at the same time as they gazed into each other's eyes for a few moment, until they both noticed how embarrassing this situation is  
_"_Okay, well you better do well without me. After all I made the rain stop in your heart" Rukia said turning around her face not daring to look at Ichigo's face  
_"_Shut up brat" Ichigo hissed, who's eyes were looking down on the wooden floor inside his room. With one last smile Rukia jumped from roof to roof, with Ichigo observing her from the distance  
_"_Bye Ichigo" she whispered to herself as she went back to Soul Society_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Rukia! Stop day dreaming!" Ichigo yelled looking very mad  
"Huh?" Rukia thought. Was she getting her memory back again? "Oh sorry"  
"Geez" Ichigo roared scratching his hair again and again  
"Umm… Ichigo" said Rukia looking abit awkward. All these flashbacks she was having was about Ichigo, she didn't know why but she remembered feeling something very special in the flashbacks  
"Yea" he answered still looking very annoyed with her  
"Umm…" Rukia mumbled out thinking what she could say until her tongue got twisted  
"Thankyou. Again, for everything" she said. Ichigo was again surprised by her reaction. As a cold zephyr blew towards them Ichigo smiled lightly, which made Rukia smile back. With his orange hair blowing lightly in the wind and her raven black hair doing the same Ichigo didn't know what came over him. The first thing he remembered was staring down at her and the next thing he knows, well, he was kissing her.

Both surprised by this moment Rukia blinked blankly into Ichigo's closed eyes. But after a few seconds they both welcomed it. His thin fingers slide through her soft hair as the kiss deepened with her tiny hand clinging onto his shoulder. Ichigo didn't know what was coming over him. With his lips pressed right on hers and their clothes grazing against each other's they brought themselves closer and closer. Finally after a few moments Rukia broke the kiss, needing the space to breath. Puffing loudly Ichigo looked down towards Rukia who was still catching her breath. Neither of them didn't know what to say or do. Ichigo was blushing lightly across his cheek but Rukia didn't even dare to look into him with her eyes, she was even blushing right across her face. With a second of awkwardness Ichigo was the first to speak  
"Rukia, umm… sorry" he blurted out reaching his hands towards her. Finally getting her breath Rukia looked up at him  
"About what?" she said smiling a little bit. Ichigo himself didn't even know why he apologized. Was it because neither of them didn't expect things to happen this quick?  
"Err…" he mumbled out getting his tongue twisted flustering harder than a tomato. Rukia giggled trying to lighten the atmosphere up  
"You idiot" she laughed giving him another kiss on his cheek. She wanted to know what her relationship with Ichigo was like before she lost her memory. She wanted to know if she loved Ichigo and if Ichigo loved her back  
"Rukia?" Ichigo chocked out as his eyes widened with surprise. Until Rukia, once again punched him right in the stomach  
"Oww! What was that for!?" He yelled giving her the death glare  
"For being a idiot!" she yelled back running down the hill quickly as possible.  
As Ichigo chased her again her wondered if that kiss meant anything to Rukia. It definitely meant something to him. But now she's acting like nothing ever happened.  
"Wonder what will happen if she gets her memory back" he whispered

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BIG Ichi x Ruki moment in there! Now that's something to review about **

**Hmmm... Byakuya and Renji spying on them...intresting**

**Tuna, Custard Cream, Avocado and Red Bean Paste You do the imagination**


	6. Chapter 6

The unpleasant rain started pouring down Karakura Town as soon as Ichigo and Rukia were going to go back to his house.  
"I hate the rain," Ichigo claimed remembering the day his mum died near the riverbank. Rukia agreed with him as she also remembered the day she killed Kaien. Even now, still thinking about it made her sick.  
"You alright?" Ichigo asked noticing Rukia's face was turning blue. Rukia just nodded emotionlessly as the cold rain hit her. _She's day dreaming again_ Ichigo thought to himself as he grabbing Rukia's bleak hands and dragged her under a shelter  
"Let's just wait for the rain to stop," he breathed out, leading Rukia to the closest shelter he can find, under a tree. Luckily the tree was just gargantuan enough for the two of them to go under, but they had to stand really close to each other in order for them to not get hit by the rain.

Rukia flustered slightly as she felt the warmth of Ichigo's body next to her. He gave a slight glance towards Rukia who was observing the rain as it came down from the grey cloud.

"_Ichigo hurry! It's raining" ran Rukia as she covered her raven black hair to protect herself from the rain  
_"_So is Kuchiki Rukia scared of the rain?" Ichigo joked giving her a mocking tone of voice. Even tho Rukia was 3 metres ahead of him she hastily ran back towards him giving him a firm punch in the stomach  
_"_Oww!"  
_"_Shut up you idiot! Just run!" she roared.  
__Even if he didn't like the idea of running, after Rukia ordered him to, he bolted straight after her.  
__The rain kept hitting them harder and harder as they both tried to keep their pace up.  
__God! This stupid rain! Ichigo thought to himself right before Rukia slipped and landed rigidly on the ground  
_"_Ouch! I twisted my ankle," she complained.  
__Ichigo sighed deeply, as Rukia kept complaining on the ground. The rain didn't seem to stop anytime soon and both their body were drenched in the rain like if they just fell into a pool  
_"_Gosh Rukia" he mumbled out crouching down on the ground, his back faced towards her  
_"_What?" Rukia moaned not getting the picture  
_"_I'll piggy back you" he replied shyly. He tried to make his voice sound cool and calm but it turned out a little high than usual  
_"_Huh?" Rukia blurted out rather blankly. She never seem this side of Ichigo before  
_"_Just get on my back you midget!" he roared with his face going red like a tomato  
_"_Don't call me a midget! You brat!" she clamoured, slanging his head as she grabbed his shoulders and placed herself behind his back. He lifted her up as her tepid body covered his back and without saying a word he strolled off in the rain  
_"_God! Have you gotten heavy?" he teased right before she yanked his bright orange hair  
_"_Shut up Ichigo," she hissed wrapping her gaunt arm around his neck. Ichigo could hear his heart beating like a drum, wishing Rukia wouldn't notice it  
_"_Plus you never carried me before so how do you know I've gotten heavy?" she pointed out  
_"_I carried you in Soul Society, at the Syoukyoku" he reminded her pacing himself up the hill  
_"_You carried me like a football that time!" she yelled punching him even harder in the head  
_"_Stop that!" he groaned giving her an annoyed glance. Rukia soughed tiredly behind him as Ichigo was blushing. He could even feel her breath right behind his neck giving him a shiver all around his body_

"…_Renji…" Rukia mumbled out  
_"_Wha…" Ichigo asked in surprise. Why is she saying his name in a situation like this? He was rather shocked by this reaction as all his nervous emotions floated away just by her mentioning that tattooed idiot's name  
_"_Renji used to carry me around like this all the time back in Rukongai. We had loads of fun!" she mentioned. Her voice rather cheerful and delighted  
_"_That's nice," he murmured, suddenly he was getting a very dull feeling and didn't felt like talking to Rukia at all. Her warm simmer body, her searing breath, her tepid arm. Right now he didn't want to think about it as he just kept running in the rain.  
_

"Ichigo?" spoke Rukia glancing up towards him. Snapping out of the flashback he just had he glanced down towards Rukia, who was standing very close to him right now  
"You cold?" he asked seeing how it rained and her hand was very numbing before  
"No. I'm fine… about before…" she started. Ichigo quickly knew what she was talking about. His heart felt like it was turning, with her violet eyes looking inside him  
"Err… about the kiss?" he asked, almost chocking out the words. Even he could tell this was a very awkward situation as Rukia nodded towards his question

Renji and Byakuya were observing then from up the tree since the rain started to pour. Even they could tell it that the couple below then were in a romantic atmosphere  
"Kiss? What kiss?" Renji hissed when he heard Rukia mentioned the word "kiss"  
"That bastard, Kurosaki Ichigo" Byakuya roared taking out his Zanpakuto ready to scatter  
"Wait Kuchiki-Taichou! It might not be what we're thinking!" Renji stopped, gulping his breath down his throat  
"What are _we_ thinking Renji?" he questioned giving Renji a cold, emotionless glare  
"Err… Kurosaki kissing Rukia?" he admitted noticing he was in a very unwieldy position right now  
"Scatter… Senbon…"  
"TAICHOU!"  
"Nii-sama, Renji! Is that you up there?" called out a familiar voice. Renji and Byakuya both looked down, only to see Rukia calling them from the ground  
"Yea! For a mission!" Renji lied not knowing what else to say since he was panicking. He could swear, his heart was thumping louder than his voice  
"Were you spying on us!?" Ichigo bolted out wondering if Renji and Byakuya both saw them kissing before  
"No way!" Renji yelled out, his words shaking  
"Renji, we have to continue on our mission. Byakuya pointed out, rather calmly, as he stood up on the branch ready to leave  
"Oh right Captain. See ya" he waved as they both left instantly with Shunpo  
"That was weird…" said Rukia not getting what was going on  
"Yep" Ichigo agreed. Feeling a little embarrassed

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**If I were the rain,**

**_Could I connect with someone's heart,_**

_**As the rain can unite,**_

_**The eternally separated earth and sky?**_

"I call it, "The Special Orihime Custard Boiled Tuna With Avocado And Read Bean Paste Sauce!" Please try it and tell me what you think Tatsukui-chan!" said Orihime in a very lively voice. Tatsuki swallowed at the disturbing "food" placed in front of her. The tuna seemed to look like it was boiled inside the custard cream and the "sauce" was basically just avocado and read bean paste mixed together and splotted over the custard boiled tuna  
"Hmmm…" Tatsuki hummed taking a very deep breath at the sight  
"Anyway, Orihime… how was your day?" she smiled. A fake smile just wishing Orihime would forget about the food  
"Oh my day was lovely!" she answered politely, like if they were in a tea party "I saw Ishida-kun on the way back home"  
"Oh that's nice!" Tatsuki replied shoving the food far away from her as possible on the table  
"He thinks my food is nice!" Orihime claimed which made Tatsuki a bit surprised  
_Great, we're talking about food again_ she thought to herself right before her cell phone started ringing _saved!  
_"Aww! That's my mum! Sorry but I have to go" she apologised pretending she wanted to eat the food  
"Aww, that's bad. Oh well, next time you come I'll make my special "The Special Orihime banana miso soup with toothpaste"  
"Orihime, toothpaste is not food…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So what about the kiss?" Ichigo flustered very awkwardly as he said those words. But the reiatsu of Byakuya and Renji were gone so he thought it was the perfect timing. Rukia looked up towards him, only to see him avoiding eye contact with her  
"You mean about before?"  
"Yep, right until your stupid brother and friend interrupted us" he mumbled out. He couldn't believe what he was saying, but he wanted to know if Rukia felt the same towards him.  
Silence filled the atmosphere, as neither of them didn't know what to do or say, they both blushed very unmanageably as the rain started pouring down harder. They didn't even dare to look into each other  
_God, why did I have to bring it up?_ Ichigo thought to himself scratching his orange hair  
"Umm…" Rukia murmured quietly "Did you mean it?"  
Ichigo wondered for a while trying to find the right answer to this question, what does she mean by "Did you mean it?" does she think he just kissed her like that for no reason at all. Ichigo's head was now spinning around not knowing how to deal with a situation like this. Rukia sighed.  
"I've been lately getting all these weird flashbacks and I think it's a part of the memories I lost," she claimed changing the subject, knowing Ichigo would never answer her questions. The redness in Ichigo's face disappeared as he heard those words. Rukia was getting her memories back  
"What sort of flashbacks?" he exclaimed gazing down towards her.  
"Umm… you are in all my flashbacks Ichigo," she mentioned. Ichigo's eyes widened with surprise. He couldn't believe what Rukia just said  
"I'm not sure what it means… still. But I want to remember it all. I want to remember what you meant to me Ichigo," she said. Ichigo was speechless, but found the innocent new Rukia pretty cute right now. But he knew he wanted the old Rukia back, the one he always argued with and fought Hollows with.  
Without saying a word Ichigo threw his arms around Rukia's shoulder, which made Rukia stunned  
"Looks like the rain isn't going to stop for a while" he said very softly as the both gazed up into the sky, wishing this rain would never stop.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Is that Ichigo?_ Tasuki wondered observing Ichigo from the distance as she was walking home. She was rather surprised to see him standing next to a girl under the tree but what surprised her more was when he threw his arms over that girl  
"Who is she?" she bolted out rather stunned.  
The rain kept hitting her umbrella and she knew it was for the best to leave them alone  
'I'll just ask Orihime tomorrow. She'll know something"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Kuchiki-Taichou, you sure we don't need to go back to Rukia and Ichigo" Renji muttered out, with his Shinigami robe drenched in the rain. Byakuya turned around and gave him a cold glance he always had in his eyes  
"Renji, I'll leave the rest up to you, I'm have to go back to Soul Society," he said. And the next thing Renji knew, his Captain disappeared with Shunpo leaving Renji looking stoned in the rain  
"God, just cause it's raining..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**YaWn! I was rather bored today so I decided to update the story. I know it's turning into a drama but who cares! Ichi x Ruki deserves a moment together! And I kno it's short but it's REALLY hard to make it long. **


	7. Chapter 7

**_By da way for those of you that havn't read it properly Rukia is suppose to be out of character after she lost her memories. Haha, jst incase some of you are wondering_**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_God Rukia, you brat!" Ichigo roared as he landed hard on the wooden floor. Rukia furiously crossed her bony arm, sitting firmly on Ichigo's bed with her leg crossed  
_"_Why did your sister take out the mattress that was in your closet?" she shouted back realising how comfortably Ichigo's bed was compared to the closet. Standing up from the floor Ichigo scratched his hair, annoyed at how childish Rukia was acting right now  
_"_It's been in there for over a month, so she thought it needed to be cleaned" he replied, trying to look cool instead of looking pissed. Rukia glared into him, the reason why she was so mad was because she had no where else to sleep when the mattress was taken out of the closet  
_"_Ichigo! You sleep on the ground today! I'm sleeping in your bed!" she yelled. Ichigo looked shocked after what he just heard. Not only was Rukia taking his bed but also he had to sleep on the hard wooden floor  
_"_What are you, an idiot? As far as I care you can go sleep outside!" he hissed furiously. He couldn't believe this was happening just cause of a stupid mattress. Rukia knew taking the argument further was no use so she threw the blanket over her, wrapping herself comfortable inside it  
_"_Good night!" she said, smuggling pleasantly inside Ichigo's bed  
_"_No No No! Out Rukia! Out!" he bellowed, trying to grab the blanket away from Rukia. He felt like he was talking to a dog. Rukia squirmed, reaching out towards the blanket Ichigo yanked away from her. Before they noticed they both ended up playing tug-a-war with the blanket until someone knocked on the door  
_"_Onii-chan! You all right in there?" it was Yuzu, who heard him screaming his head off from the room next to his. Ichigo expected Rukia to hide inside the closet by this, but this time she sat still on his bed, giving off a death glare towards his direction  
_"_Hide in the closet you brat! It's Yuzu," he whispered in a very annoyed tone of voice  
_"_And give the bed to you? I don't think so! And as far as I care you…" she stopped right before Yuzu's voice interrupted her speech  
_"_I'm coming in" she called out  
_"_No wait! I'm getting changed, I'm fine!" Ichigo replied back feeling really stupid. Almost panicking, He hastily ran up towards the door and leaned against it so that Yuza can't open it with his weight  
_"_Ichigo! If you don't let me sleep on the bed tonight I'll scream right now so your sister can hear me!" she threatened, causing a drop of sweat to run down Ichigo's face  
_"_You wont!" he protested, as Yuzu's fist started banging on the door to ask her brother what he's doing in there  
_"_Yes, and since I'm in my gigai form right now they can see me! On your bed! Imagine what your dad will think. I girl in Ichigo's bed, this late in night!" she said, with a mocking grin on her face.  
__A burr imagination popped up in Ichigo's head for what might happen if Rukia did scream. Of course, Yuza was going to freak out hearing a girl's voice crying inside his room, she'll go off telling her dad about it, then…  
__  
__Shivers ran down Ichigo's body with the unpleasant thought he just had. As he sighed very deeply in grief he knew his face was blue right now. He gave up.  
_"_Fine!" he bolted out in misery, he always lost an argument with Rukia "I'll sleep on the floor!" he moaned, almost wanted to roar  
_"_You can sleep in the lounge you know" Rukia pointed out wrapping the blanket around her again to claim the bed was now her's, and her's only  
_"_Idiot! They'll get suspicious. After what happened just now" he rolled his eyes. Without opening the door he called out towards Yuzu saying he was all right and that she needs to go back into her room.  
__He sighed again. This time towards himself  
_"_Good night!" Rukia smiled lying on the bed comfortably. Before she knew it Ichigo once again snatched the blanket that was over her body, gripping it hard in his hands so Rukia couldn't retrieve it back  
_"_Hey!" she complained sitting up on the bed  
_"_Stop whining" he bawled spreading the thin duvet sheet and the blanket on the floor, placed himself on top of it._

_Rukia starred into this as Ichigo closed his eyes, cursing under his breath. A feeling of guilt struck her heart as she saw how unhappy he looked.  
__After all, he must have lots of patience inside him to look after a girl like. If he really didn't care about her he would have just left her inside the closet without bringing her a meal everyday and cleaning up the plates. He would have never guarded the bathroom door when she was taking a shower and he definitely wouldn't have lived with her for 2 months without a heart of gold  
__Without saying a word she emotionlessly threw the pillow towards his direction. Starring in the opposite direction from where he was sleeping  
_"_Ow!" he mumbled out as the soft material hit his head. It was the least she could do right now  
_"_I'm tired" Rukia murmured, pretending nothing happened. She didn't want to look soft in front of Ichigo.  
__Even tho Ichigo couldn't see he, he knew she was blushing slightly as she closed her eyes.  
__Ichigo was a little surprised by her action, but welcomed it. Without saying a word he threw the pillow under his head, as they both feel asleep. Well, at least Ichigo tried to fall asleep on the hard, wooden floor._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rukia observed outside the window starring into the night sky. Quite as a mouse she was sitting inside the closet with her skinny legs swinging back and forth, thinking about the flashback she just had. Even if it was little by little she was getting her memories back. And all of them linked towards Ichigo. She didn't know what the feeling was at first but after Ichigo kissed her she knew what it was. She was in love with Ichigo.  
She wondered how she felt towards Ichigo before she lost her memories. When Orihime confessed her feelings to Ichigo, for some reason she felt calm after knowing Ichigo didn't felt the same towards her. She knew she shouldn't think like that but she couldn't help it. Ichigo was someone special to her, and she wanted to remember everything about him. The good times they had, the bad times they had and moments they had together. She had to remember them all for her and his sake.  
"You okay?" Ichigo called walking inside the dark room. Rukia nodded snapping out of her thoughts  
"Did I really live inside here for 2 months!" she asked, almost surprised at how small the space was. Probably cause she was now used to living in a big mansion with Byakuya. After all, she was a noble  
"Yea, you loved it in there" he replied back turning the lights on in his room "My family doesn't know you're here so try and keep quite"  
"Just like the old times?" she laughed, gently smiling towards him  
"You remembered?" he asked surprised as he sat down next to her in the closet  
"No. But like I said. I've been getting all these flashbacks lately" she said curling up into a ball. Even tho her memory wasn't completely recovered yet Ichigo was glad to know she was on the right track.  
Ichigo moved closer towards her to wrap his tepid arms around her, leaning forward giving her a lenient kiss on her lips. Rukia flustered by his sudden action, as she reached towards his hair, running her fingers through it.  
As the kiss went further Ichigo swallowed his name in as it came moaned out of her mouth. Their lips and tongue moving against each others with a drop of sweat running down Ichigo's forehead. He lightly pushed her down as her crawled on top of her.  
They continued on like this for a few minutes until Rukia pushed his shoulders harmlessly away from her body  
"Wait Ichigo" she whispered out as he caught his breath "I want this to happen after I get my memory back"  
Ichigo sat up, he knew what Rukia meant. She wanted their relationship to go further after getting her memory back.  
"Yea, I understand," he muttered out, giving her a one last kiss on her cheek. Rukia was quite stunned at how fast their relationship was going. As far as she remembered after losing her memory it was only a week before when she really got to know Ichigo. And now, they were acting like a couple that have known each other how over a year.  
"I'm sorry" she sighed rounding up into a ball again as she hugged her legs. She knew she wanted the kiss to continue but she didn't think it was the right thing to do at this moment  
"No don't be," he claimed, jumping out of the closet to give her some privacy  
"Do you want to shut the closet door when you sleep?" he asked  
"No don't!" she protested, "I don't mind if it's open"  
Ichigo smiled towards her, making her give off her heart-warming smile that always cheered him up  
"Night Rukia" he said walking up towards his bed  
"Night!" she replied back. Lying down on the mattress underneath her. Now there was another reason for her to get her memory back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Great, I can't see anything" Renji moaned, hiding his spiritual presence from Ichigo and Rukia. Even since Byakuya him to spy on his sister he had to stay out in the cold weather, outside Ichigo's house. He never felt more stupid then this in his whole entire life. He even wondered why a Vice-Captain like him had to do this. Couldn't someone else like Rikichi do it?  
The curtains were shut firmly in Ichigo's room but he didn't like the idea of Ichigo and Rukia staying in the same room for a night. But then again, he didn't even dare to tell Byakuya about it since he'll kill Ichigo.  
He sighed deeply towards himself leaning against the fence  
"This is gay!" he murmured out

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Orihime starred into the night sky, as millions of stars gazed down towards her. She soughed. Wondering how Ichigo and Rukia were doing.  
She knew it was a bad idea for her to confess her feelings towards Ichigo. Even if she knew how much he cared for Rukia. But she couldn't help herself that time. She totally lost control over her mouth seeing Ichigo's eyes looking inside her.  
She snapped out of her mind as the phone started ringing. She quickly picked it up  
"Hey Orihime! It's me!" Tatsuki called from the other side of the phone  
"Oh hey Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime answered trying to sound cheerfully as possible. They talked together for a while until Tatsuki went straight to the point of why she called Orihime  
"Hey Orihime, does Ichigo have a girlfriend?" she asked curiously. Orihime felt her heart skip a beat hearing those words. Was she talking about Rukia?  
"Umm… why?" she blurted out, wondering how Tatsuki knew about Rukia after Rukia made all her class mates memory disappear  
"Well today I saw that idiot cuddling a girl under a tree!" Tatsuki claimed. Orihime wanted to know more  
"What did the girl look like?" she questioned. Even tho she had a picture of Rukia in her mind  
"Black hair, short, big eye…" Tatsuki claimed. Every description fitted Rukia perfectly. Orihime knew, she Rukia and Ichigo were in love with each other.  
She was lost in her dismal thoughts. Tatsuki kept repeating her name noticing Orihime wasn't replying back  
"Umm…yea, that's Kuchiki-san" she answered back  
"You know her?"  
"Yea, she helped rescue me when I was taken" she said, after she escaped Aizen she was quite surprised when she heard Tatsuki say she was able to see ghosts and Shinigamis so she saw Ichigo leave the human world to rescue her  
"But, didn't Ichigo go and rescued you? You told me he said he'll protect you!" she said, she always knew how Orihime felt towards Ichigo  
"Tatsuki-chan, if that was a love confession he would have done it more privately, Kuchiki-san was standing right next to us when he said that" she admitted. Even tho Ichigo never said he'd protect Rukia to her, she knew it was because they had a special bond between them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Morning came really quick but neither Rukia nor Ichigo got any sleep. Ichigo kept wondering about his relationship with Rukia as Rukia kept getting flashbacks of her lost memories. She knew the time she'll get her memory back was the time she and Ichigo can start going out. She wanted to remember everything about him.  
"You awake?" Ichigo asked waking up from his bed. Rukia nodded since she was already sitting inside her closet starring outside. Scratching his hair he told her today Ishida, Chad and Orihime would come so they can hang around Karakura Town together. He also thought it was a good idea in order to get her memory back.  
"Thanks Ichigo" he mumbled out. Words just came out of her mouth. Ichigo was surprised at first by her action but thanked her by innocently pecking her on the cheek.  
She blushed, she wanted more but time wasn't right.  
"Well get ready you midget, they'll be coming to few hours," he teased lightening up the atmosphere. Rukia playfully punched him in the stomach.  
The old Rukia was getting back.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**All you Ichi x Ori fanz(which I doubt any are here) think that Ichigo confessed his feelings towards her by saying he'll protect her but don't you think he would have done it more privately if that actually was a confession! I mean, Rukia was standing RIGHT NEXT TO THEM!**

**He only said that as a friend cause he seeks power to protect the ones that he care. And the only reason why he said that to her was because how gay would it look if he said it to Chad or Ishida!!!**

**Plus I bet all of you remember the bit where Renji was fighting Byakuya and when both Ichigo and Renji were losing they stood up saying that they swore they'll protect Rukia since they promised it in there soul. Just looking at the scene you could tell how they both deeply care about Rukia. Ichigo swore he'll protect Rukia cause he made it a promise with his Soul and that's more of a love confession to me! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear Readers: I do NOT proof read or double check and proud of it. Hmph!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"That was fun!" said Rukia sitting down inside Ichigo's closet. Ichigo sighed. It had been a long day.  
The day started off as usual. Ishida, Chad and Orihime came over to show Rukia around Karakura Town. It was all going well, until a Hollow showed up, ruining the day for both Rukia and Ichigo

"Hey Ichigo" Rukia called out swinging her slim legs back and forward "Just when did you reach Bankai?"  
She was quite surprised to see Ichigo's Bankai when they were fighting the Hollows away, since according to her memories this was the first time she saw it  
"Oh that, I reached Bankai while I was trying to rescue you in Soul Society" he replied sitting down on his bed.  
Rukia nodded slightly towards his answer. She was quite shocked at how much memory she lost just by one attack of a Hollow. She totally forgot about her good friend's Orihime, Chad and Ishida, she totally forgot about Renji rescuing her from Death Sentence and she totally forgot everything about Ichigo and her relationship with him. But even so it was coming back to her little by little like a piece of jigsaw puzzle.  
"I think you're strong enough to be a Captain Ichigo," she claimed "But then again, you live in the human world right"  
This hit Ichigo. She was right, it was clear to him now that he was in love with her, but they couldn't be with each other since they're in a whole different world. She was living in Soul Society as a Shinigami and he had to live in the Human world as a human. And that was the truth.  
Although this sad thought went around his mind he forced himself to laugh about it. Right now he needed to spend the most of his time with Rukia.

Outside the window, an alluring sunset was beaming like a ruby with Rukia gazing into them. She wondered how long she was able to stay here with Ichigo.  
Her deal with Byakuya was she was able to stay with Ichigo for only a week. But if she got her memories back within that week she immediately needed to return to Soul Society. Which made her not wanting to get them back.  
She soughed lightly towards her self. It has already been 2 days since she came here and time went by so quickly. She didn't want her time with Ichigo to end.  
"Onni-chan! Dinners ready!" Yuzu shouted from downstairs. Before leaving the room he softly kissed Rukia on her cheek, saying he'll return here as soon as possible with her dinner. He didn't want his family to know a girl was spending a night in the same room he was. If it were the old Rukia she would have blushed with his action. But she was used to it now. They became really close to each other within the couple of days and now they were like girlfriend and boyfriend.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Renji wasn't even bothering to spy on them but pretended to because it was Byakuya's order. As time went by he just sat still on the fence, hiding his reiatsu so neither Rukia or Ichigo will notice him.  
"This is so gay!" he roared, if Byakuya was so worried about his little sister why doesn't he go spy on them  
Right after he shouted Rukia opened the window, noticing a familiar voice she heard before  
"Renji! Is that you?" she asked observing outside the window. Renji was very easy to find since he wasn't even bothering hiding himself somewhere  
"Yo!" Renji answered, almost surprised. He felt really stupid for yelling before  
"Another mission?" Rukia inquired, she wasn't even suspicious at all why Renji was just standing outside Ichigo's house  
"Um... yea, as usual. Just slaying Hollows," he said. He tried to make sure his voice sounded calm but it came out a little higher than usual  
"Well some job you're doing! Ichigo and his friends had to slay about 10 Hollows today in Karakura Town!" she yelled "By the way your voice sounds weird, do you want to come in?"  
Renji thought for a moment. All he wanted to do was go back to Soul Society and have some rest, but he still had to act like he was spying on Rukia's action  
"Yea sure, it's cold outside anyway"  
He hastily jumped up towards the windows, which only lead inside Ichigo's room. Since he was in his Shinigami form right now all the noises he made were unheard by Ichigo's family  
"So you're staying here now huh?" he asked curiously, if Byakuya knew about this then he would of taken Rukia back to Soul Society immediately "Does Ichigo sleep in the same room?"  
Rukia didn't know how to answer towards his question. If something like yesterday never happened she would have innocently said "Yep!" making it clear there is nothing going on between her and Ichigo. But what happened yesterday happened and she couldn't deny it  
"Umm yea, you aren't jealous are you?" she teased, her voice sounding unsteady as usual  
"What, No way!!!" Renji jumped, he felt his face flustering. Rukia giggled towards his reaction as she wondered if she should tell Renji about her current relationship with Ichigo. After all, he was her best friend  
"Hey, Renji" she called out grabbing his attention "Would you freak out if I said Ichigo and I are…"  
"Rukia! I told my family I'll be eating in my room today so…" Ichigo interrupted, almost dropping the food he brought at the sight of Renji  
"What's he doing here!" he questioned, if his hands weren't full right now he would have pointed his finger at him  
"I let him in cause he was just standing outside" Rukia answered. Ichigo knew he and Byakuya were spying on them ever since he saw them up on a tree on that rainy day  
"Man! You must be really bored with your job" Ichigo murmured placing the food on his desk  
"You should appreciate it since Vice-Captains don't usually come to the Human World!" Renji argued back. Ichigo wondered for a while. Ever since he could remember it had always been a Captain or a Vice-Captain that came to a human world. From Byakuya to Matsumoto to Hitsugaya to even Renji.  
"You Captains and Vice-Captains honestly got nothing to do huh?"  
They went on like this for a few minutes, with Rukia starring at them while having another flashback

"_God! How come you two reached Bankai and I haven't!" Rukia complained. She still couldn't believe that Ichigo had reached Bankai before she has  
_"_Its called talent" Ichigo grinned, giving a mocking tone of voice  
_"_And effort" Renji continued his sentence.  
__Even tho they both sounded mighty they knew they reached Bankai all because of Rukia. They both trained hard so they will be strong enough to save her from Death Sentence.  
_"_Well you guys are going to train with me until I reach it!" Rukia demanded pulling out her sword  
_"_Wha…" was all Renji and Ichigo chocked out. They were both wondering why Rukia dragged them both out into the 13th Division training ground but they didn't expect things to turn out like this  
_"_Are you crazy! How long do you think it'll take!" Ichigo cried out  
_"_Well you and Renji reached it so why can't I?" Rukia bellowed. She swang her sword right before Renji and Ichigo dodged it in time  
_"_What are you doing you idiot?" they both bawled taking a step back away from the dangerous girl  
_"_I'll get Byakuya Nii-sama to beat you up if you don't train with me!" she yelled gripping her sword firmly in her hand. Sweat dropped down from both Renji and Ichigo's forehead. They could just imagine Rukia telling them off to Byakuya while Byakuya scattered his Senbon Sakura towards them.  
__A moment of awkward silence built between them. While Rukia was glazing into them Renji and Ichigo were starring emotionlessly in an empty space. Dreading at the scary thought they just had  
_"_Fine…" Ichigo moaned scratching his hair. It was his habit  
_"_Just today then" Renji scrolled  
_"_By the way why did you guys reach Bankai?" Rukia questioned.  
__Another silence broke between them. They both knew the answer. "Because we wanted to save you" but it would be too embarrassing to say it to Rukia.  
__Both flustering at their own thoughts Rukia's patience exploded. Why are they so slow at answering?_ _She wondered  
_"_Take out your swords!" she howled, right before they got into her training_

"Weird eye brow!" Ichigo screeched  
"Carrot head!" Renji yowled  
With their yelling Rukia suddenly stopped daydreaming. She wondered how long have they been shouting at each other  
"Ichi-Nii! Shut up up there!" Karin ranted out downstairs.  
Ichigo slapped Renji's mouth in order for him to shut up  
"Sorry" Ichigo shouted back feeling really stupid. His family most think he's an idiot.  
As he gave a deep sigh both Renji's and Rukia's cell-phone started beeping. It meant a Hollow near by  
"Ichigo! A hollow!" Rukia pointed out. Renji leaped out of the window  
"By the way Ichigo, don't come since you're only getting in the way," said Renji right before he left. This made Ichigo mad and before he noticed he turned himself into a Shinigami and dragged Rukia along with him  
"Which way?" Ichigo yelled, he wanted to kill the Hollow before Renji did  
"That way!" Rukia pointed riding on Ichigo's back. He quickly chased after Renji  
"Ichigo watch out! According to the sensor this one's quite strong" she warmed gripping his shoulder so she won't fall  
"Teh, so what?" he replied "Only a Hollow"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Reviews welcomed jawgas peoplez!**


	9. Chapter 9

Rukia gripped hard on Ichigo's shoulder as he piggybacked her in the air. They heard a loud screech of a Hollow and realized Renji was close by

"There" Rukia pointed out. And before Ichigo knew, Renji already beat the Hollow  
With the loud roar echoing in the night the Hollow disappeared right before Ichigo set his foot on the ground

"Told you not to come" Renji smirked, giving him a mocking smile. Ichigo opened his mouth to speak up but Rukia stopped him before it caused another argument between them

"Let's just go home Ichigo" she whispered out trying to calm him down. Anger filled Ichigo up as he starred into Renji's face. He still had a mocking smile on his face and he didn't like it

"You…" he spoke up, but instead, Rukia slapped him right on his mouth

"Anyway, goodnight Renji! Come on Ichigo" she chocked out rather in a hurry. Pulling Ichigo away from Renji she hissed into his ears

"Why must you two always fight?"

Ichigo gazed down towards her. Her violet eyes were filled with rage

"I dunno," he answered back scratching his hair "That bastard always annoys me"

He knew he was acting like a 5-year-old kid but he didn't care. What annoyed him annoyed him and he had the right to say it.

Rukia gripped his hands firmly as they walked side by side

"Well please don't act like that. Renji's a friend of mine so I don't want to see you two arguing"

Her eyes softened as she spoke. The eyes Ichigo was always weak with. After letting out a deep sigh he clenched her hands back softly

"Fine" he mumbled out, almost embarrassed at how soft he was acting right now.

_She always takes his side_ he thought

"Thank you!" she said very politely.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After Ichigo changed back from his Shinigami Form Rukia leaped up towards him playfully. Losing his balance he took a step back wondering why she was being so cheerful

"You okay?" Ichigo asked wrapping his arm around her waist

"I don't know. I guess I'm sorta happy because I'm starting to remember some stuffs" she replied festively. It was a Rukia he never seen before.

She lightly kissed him on his lips and deepened it as her hands gripped his muscular shoulder. He was quite surprised that it was Rukia making the first move this time but welcomed it.

As tongue and teeth clashed Rukia softly pushed him away and gave a very bright smile

"If you want more you have to help me get my memory back" she chuckled

"So what's going to happen to us when you get your memory back?" he asked rather curiously. She turned away from him and jumped inside his closet, where she sleeped

"You tell me," she answered shutting the closet door, leaving Ichigo to wonder.

After a conversation with Ichigo Rukia laid still inside his closet, wondering where their relationship was actually heading.

Ichigo felt so different to her now. She doesn't remember much but the Ichigo she knew always picked fights with her and mocked about her drawing skill. But this new Ichigo was kind and caring.  
Was it because she lost her memory and he had to take care of her? She loved the new Ichigo but she definitely missed the old one. The arrogant, tough Ichigo she once knew.  
And because of Byakuya she had to leave in 5 more days, meaning she only had 5 more days to spend with Ichigo.

"_You call that a drawing?" he said, rolling his eyes. Rukia glared up towards him with her sketchbook placed in front of her. It had a picture of a bunny rabbit, badly drawn and colored in  
_"_Like you can do better" she roared out crossing her skinny arms furiously "Plus why do you comment on it each time I draw something. If you really hate it you should be ignoring it"  
_"_It just… it stands out!" he chocked out pointing at the drawing like if it was an alien "It's really hard to ignore it"  
__Rukia slapped her sketch book at him and stomped back into his closet  
_"_Good night!" she bellowed out and slammed the door making a loud BANG noise. Ichigo sighed and scratched his head. He didn't know why she was always short tempered_

After the flashback Rukia crept out of the closet. The room was now dark with the lights off and Ichigo was sleeping in his bed, snoring peacefully. She smiled softly in the dark. With all his Shinigami work going on she never seen him this peaceful before.

She walked up beside him very quietly and placed her hands on his hair as she leaned down. He was sleeping like a baby.

"I want things to stay like this Ichigo," she whispered out running her fingers through his hair.

Before she knew it she jumped on his bed and wriggled under the blanket as her tiny body rested next to him. She laid her arms out and hugged his warm body and rested her head inside his chest

"Night Ichigo" she chuckled closing her eyes. She wished everything to stay like this forever whether she got her memories back or not

"5 more days to go" she mumbled out "5 more days and I have to leave…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Reviews please! I know it's short but people were starting to ask why I wasn't updating it. lol**

**Oh!Oh! By da way I made a new story called "Love or Like?" so please read and review!!! Thankx!**


	10. Chapter 10

As the sun beamed down through the curtains and onto his face, Ichigo slowly opened his eyelids.  
He remembered having a really wonderful dream about Rukia snuggling against him in his bed. Her tepid, fine body, and her scent that filled all over his mind.  
He could even hear he peacefully breathing right now.  
Fully opening his eyes Ichigo felt her silky hair running through his hands while his heart suddenly skipped a beat. Glaring down he saw Rukia sleeping restfully in his chest as she snored lightly

"Ahhh! Rukia!" he cried out in surprise. Her small body was curled up into a ball as

the blanket wrapped her body. She didn't budget at all no matter how many times he called out her name. His arms were stuck under her waist and unless she moved he couldn't get it out

"Rukia!" he called out, trying to break his arm free. She didn't move an inch as he gave out a deep sigh. She looked so calm in her sleep; it was a Rukia he hardly saw.

He laid his head back on to the pillow, realising he had to stay in the position he was in until Rukia woke up.

"God…" Ichigo mumbled under his breath.

Suddenly Rukia's eyes started twitching as she moaned out some random words. Ichigo thought she was starting to wake up but instead she sleep talked while she still slept like a baby

"…Renji…" she blurted out.

As he heard her say his name he felt his heart breaking into millions of pieces. How could she say his name when they were in a position like this?

"Oi Rukia!" Ichigo yelled out. This time he shook her slim body more arrogantly "Oi! Wake up you brat!"

Opening her violet eyes carefully she yawned loudly. Ichigo gazed up towards her with an annoyed look as she greeted him festively

"Hi Ichigo!" she said sitting down on his bed

"Whatever" he bolted out screwing his face. Rukia blinked towards him, wondering why he was in such a bad mood

"I'm gonna take a shower now" he said jumping off his bed

"Wait Ichigo, I had another…" Rukia didn't finish her sentence as Ichigo quickly ran out of his room

"I… had another flashback in my dream…" she told herself.

_Ichigo swung his sword down fiercely, slashing the Hollow in front of him. Rukia turned her head around only to see Renji doing the same thing.  
__As 2 Hollows collapsed onto the ground Rukia, Ichigo and Renji gathered in groups, proud of what they have just done  
_"_Hey, not bad Ichigo" Renji smirked  
__Rolling his eyes Ichigo glared towards him as Rukia sighed heavily. Another pointless argument was going to start  
_"_Hey, I beat you up in Soul Society!" bellowed Ichigo  
_"_I was taking easy on you since you were so weak in the human world!" Renji argued back  
__As they yelled at each other continuously the Hollow twitched his fingers and came roaring towards Renji  
_"_Renji!!!" Rukia shouted out, rather surprised by the incoming attack.  
__Hearing her call Renji hastily spun around, pulling out his Zabimaru from his shaft and ripping the Hollows head into dust_

That was when Ichigo woke her up

"What an idiot!" Rukia mumbled out. She had no idea why Ichigo was in such a bad mood.

After taking a shower Ichigo returned to his room, still shocked at why Rukia called out Renji's name.

She was already dressed up in her favourite blue dress and greeted him with a hard punch on his head

"Ow! What was that for?" he yelled out

"Why are you in a bad mood?" she asked. Since Rukia lost her memory he was relieved to see her old self coming back, but a punch in his head was just too much. His head felt really dizzy and he took a step back away from her.

"We need to talk," he claimed pulling her arms inside his room. Without hesitating Rukia sat on his bed and observed up into his face that had a sad look on it

"What's wrong Ichigo?" she spoke, rather concerned.

"Do you like Renji?"

"Huh?" Rukia bolted out rather blankly. As his face blushed brighter than his hair Rukia starred into him, wondering why he asked her a question like that

"Just answer me," he shouted,

"I… like him as a friend if that's what you mean…" she replied.

Ichigo's eyes grew fiercer with each moment going by. Rukia blinked, confused at why she was in a situation like this

"Do you love him?" he said.

Rukia leaped off his bed, shocked by his words. She never seen Ichigo this intense before and she was rather surprised

"Do I love him? Ichigo, I'm with you right now! What on earth's wrong with you!" she stammered.

Ichigo's eyes suddenly sulked down to the wooden floor, clenching his fist firmly. Anger burnt inside him with each second passing by

"Tell me the truth Rukia," he hissed out. Rukia took a step back away from him. He was starting to scare her and unless she did something about it his mood wasn't going to change

"Ichigo listen. The truth is, I did have a crush on him during my time in Shinigami Academy"

Her words stung his heart like a knife. Just knowing she was in love with another man sickened him to deaf

"But that was long time ago! Now I have you Ichigo!" she continued grabbing his hands to make her point straight, however Ichigo just sat there emotionlessly. No matter what she said right now her words didn't reach in his ears, as he was lost in his thoughts.

Knowing Ichigo doubted her, anger started boiling up inside Rukia. They just admitted their feelings to each other and now they were arguing, which was very pathetic

"Well what about you and Inoue!" she roared out. Ichigo looked up to her

_What the heck is she saying?_ He wondered

"What about Inoue?" he asked

"I saw her confessing her feelings to you! You didn't exactly reject her you know!"

Rukia lost control over her mouth as words just kept coming out. Stunned at her action Ichigo just sat there listening to every word she said

"Hey, she said to forget about it! And I don't think she was serious!" he argued back

"Ichigo! She was so serious!" she bellowed.

Ichigo stood up from his chair, trying to get his point straight

"Well what about Renji, you know how can you just stop falling in love with someone when that idiot is around you 24/7!"

"How can you even doubt I'm in love with another guy?"

Puffing their breath out Rukia and Ichigo glared madly into each other's eyes. They both looked like they were about to explode any moment soon.

"You might as well go over to Inoue house and spend a night there!" she said

"Well you might as well go over to Renji, where ever he is!"

After the big argument Rukia jumped out of the window, leaving Ichigo alone in the room. His anger soon faded away into sadness while he stood still in the room.

Cursing under his breath miserably he stomped away downstairs. He couldn't believe this, she only had 5 more days to spend including today and they were arguing over something stupid.

"…Brat…" he whispered

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After a few minutes later Rukia found herself sitting under the tree at the park. Cooling her head she realised the whole argument was pointless.

But how dare he even thought she liked another man besides him.

Sulking miserably she heard a familiar voice calling out to her

"Why a long face?"

Turning around she saw Renji standing beside her

"Renji…" she muttered out. She wondered if it was a good idea to see him now but knowing Ichigo wasn't around she had every right to talk to her friend.

"Ichigo's acting like a brat again" she answered wrapping her arms around her leg. Sighing lightly he rested down next to her and spoke up

"Typical idiot huh?" he laughed.

Rukia chuckled softly at his joke. But visions of Ichigo still stuck to her eyes. It was very painfully arguing with him, but sometimes he acted like a child, which annoyed her alot.

"It's just… it's just that… he…" She was interrupted by her childhood friend's arm wrapping around her shoulder

"I dunno what's going on but I'm sure you can fix it," he whispered in her ears.

She innocently giggled as her heart felt calmer than it was before

" Thanks Renji!" she said.

Further away from a distance Ichigo stood still. Starring at Rukia who was happily embraced in Renji's arm. Stuffing his hands viciously in the pocket he turned around and walked off, wondering if he could make their relationship right in just 5days.


	11. Chapter 11

Rukia took a step forward, then suddenly turned around and took a step back. She has been repeating this action for over a minute now, wondering how she's going to face Ichigo. Visions of his angry face kept running through her mind, which caused tension to build up inside her. Taking a deep breath she finally jumped up into the air

Ichigo waited for Rukia to come back, but he didn't want it to look like he was waiting for her. Instead he pretended he was doing his homework on his desk while he opened the window so Rukia could come back anytime she wanted. It was already 4 o'clock in the afternoon and it has been 7 hours since she left his room. The last time he saw her she was embraced inside Renji's arm and just thinking about it made him mad. He always knew Rukia and Renji had a very close bond with each other but he didn't want to admit it. He should have known better that starting a relationship with a Shinigami. But something inside him still told him it wasn't over yet. He told him he needed to make everything right with their relationship within 4 days.

"Hey, I'm back," said Rukia jumping in from the window. Her voice sounded very dull and dismal. Trying to act cool Ichigo leaned back on his chair

"Yeah whatever" he mumbled out. Rukia felt strange talking to his back, since he didn't turn around to look at her in her face.

Knowing how stubborn he was Rukia just leaped inside his closet and without saying a word she slammed the door shut.

_So not a word about Renji huh?_ Ichigo thought to himself. Right now he could feel his heart tightening as he could still remember the scene when Rukia was embraced inside Renji's arm. When she returned he was hoping they could talk more about their relationship because he wanted to know how Rukia felt for Renji. He knew he needed to take actions now.

"Hey Rukia, we have to talk" he said knocking on the door. Without opening the door Rukia answered back

"About?"

"You know what it's about!"

Rukia slowly opened the closet door and peeked through the gap, only to see Ichigo standing in front of it with his arms furiously crossed. His eyes glared into her as his body looked like it was burning with anger

"So what do you want Ichigo!" she roared

"I'm not trying to make you even more mad at me but… Umm…" his tongue got twisted as words became impossible to chock out "You…said…you like Renji but not love him right?"

Rukia gave off a death glare

"And…"

"Umm… I saw you guys… hugging?"

Ichigo couldn't believe how stupid he just sounded. His face started blushing uncontrollably as Rukia starred into his eyes

"Your jealous!" she cried out in a mocking tone of voice

"No I'm not!"

"Ichigo's jealous!" she laughed

"No I'm not! Shut up!"

Before they knew it they were arguing and laughing at each other, just like the old days before Rukia lost her memories and became a little shy around Ichigo

"The so called "Ichigo" is jealous"

"Rukia! Seriously, I need to know whether you love Renji or not!"

"Why?"

"CAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

His words came out louder than he expected. He and Rukia both blinked rather blankly, Ichigo slapped his mouth while Rukia wondered if she heard him correctly or not

"I…just…did not say that!" he murmured out

"What, that you love me?"

"I didn't say that!!!"

"Fine" and with that she tried the shut the door, until Ichigo stopped her by grabbing the door with his hands

"Rukia, you haven't answered my question yet!" he yelled out trying to pull the door open

"Answer mine first! You said you love me didn't you," she shouted back, trying to push the door shut

"Rukia! We already kissed! What more do you want me to do!" he bellowed out flustering very badly. He was so embarrassed he could feel his face burning up

"It's still nice to hear it" she teased, "If you say it I'll answer your question"

Ichigo's eyes started twitching. He couldn't believe what sort of position he was in now

"You better keep that promise!" he rumbled out. Rukia innocently nodded

"I…love…you…" he whispered out. Rukia chuckled lightlety-causing Ichigo to feel very awkward

"Now answer my question!" he cried out

"What was the question again?"

"RUKIA! Honestly, do you lo…"

Rukia suddenly smiled very sweetly and kissed him softly on his cheek

"Love you too," she said. Her face was very close to his he could feel her breathing.

Ichigo looked stunned for a while until Rukia kissed him on his lips

"Does this answer your question?" she giggled.

Without noticing Ichigo was pashing her back. Her soft wet lips lightly pressed against his. He couldn't believe he was just mad at her before. All his anger just seemed to have melted away. But at the same time his heart was hurting because he only had 4 more days of Rukia left. And there still wasn't any sign of her getting her memories completely back.

Rukia suddenly smacked him on his head, which was a pretty random thing to do at that moment of time

"Ow! Why do you always do that?" Ichigo cried out

"Cause you doubted me that I loved Renji" she laughed back. Ichigo was rather delighted to see the old Rukia coming back

"…Brat…" he chocked out.

That night Rukia decided to spend her night in Ichigo's bed. This time, with him knowing about it. Her new Chappy pyjama snuggled against his as her face rested under his chin. Both of them wished this moment would last forever. Rukia's heart was pumping so loud she tried to calm it down. At the same time Ichigo pretended he was asleep, trying hard to ignore his perverted thoughts that was running around in his mind. The last thing he wanted to do was make Rukia feel uncomfortable when she was around him.

"Ichigo" she whispered out. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and replied back with a very tired dull voice

"Yea?"

"What's going to happen after 4 days?" she asked. Ichigo lifted his eyebrow and looked down at her

"I have to leave to Soul Society"

His heart painfully turned but decided to ignore it. He wanted to make the most with his time with Rukia

"… I know…" he mumbled out rather sadly. Rukia wrapped her skinny arms around his waist and pushed her face against his chest

"I'm sleepy," she muttered out. And before Ichigo knew it she was fast asleep. At that moment Ichigo wished the time would stop so he could stay with Rukia.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**Sorry the stories short. Lol. I'll try and make the next one longer. Meanwhile please read my story "Like or Love"**


	12. Chapter 12

Ever since they got back together time around them seemed to fly away like an arrow. Rukia was slowly getting her memories back with the help from Ichigo and they were both happy in their own little world.

Rukia crossed out another date from the calendar and sighed very deeply to herself. Ichigo was still sleeping like a baby in his bed and Rukia tried her hardest not to wake him up. She only had one more day left and just thinking about it pained her heart as if a dagger went through it. Quietly as a mouse she checked on him to see if he was all right. His face was just as adorable as always while Rukia tried to hold her temptations back. She could feel his breathing just inches away from her face and while the morning sunlight hit him Rukia couldn't take it anymore. She threw the blanket over herself and wrapped it around her body as she laid next to him on his bed.  
Ichigo opened his eyes only to realise Rukia sleeping next to him. This didn't surprise him at all because it was nothing unusual. Rukia always sneaked inside his bed and slept next to him. He tried pretending it wasn't a big deal but the truth was he was always delighted to have Rukia next to him

"Hey, wake up" he said, Rukia turned around to face him and gave off a huge smile, which beamed in the sunlight

"Morning" she chuckled "I remembered some stuff yesterday when I was asleep"

"Oh" Ichigo replied, raising his eyebrow. But before he could ask what it was about Rukia went back to her sleep

"_Rukia, will you go out with me?" the guy asked. Rukia stood frozen listening to the words he just said. In her past life a lot of guys liked her but didn't have the nerves to ask her out. Especially when she was in the Shinigami Academy, just walking through the corridor she'll see guys starring her from the distance or checking her out. And now that she was in the human world with Ichigo it seemed Asano was quite interested in her, and a guy standing right in front of her who just asked her out.  
__Rukia gazed up at the tall figure. He was quite a catch. His spiky hair looked similar to Ichigo's but instead of it being orange it was brown and a little longer than Ichigo's. His slim handsome face was a little attractive with his brown eyes looking into her's. Rukia suddenly snapped out of her thoughts, realising she needs to say something back to him  
_"_I'm sorry, you are?" she asked. She knew she was being a little impolite but she had no idea who he was  
_"_Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Hiroshi Takamura" he replied, "I'm a year older than you and I always had a crush on you"  
_'_Hiroshi Takamura…I heard that name before' Rukia thought to herself 'wait…'  
_"_Aren't you one of Ichigo's friend?" she cried out, finally realising it  
_"_Yeah, I sure am" he answered back "but it's not like he'll mind it right? It's not like he's going out with you or anything despite the rumours flying around this school"  
_"_Rumours? What rumours?"  
_"_Umm… never mind," he said, "So, will you go out with me?"  
__Rukia wondered if she was dreaming, she has never been in this sort of situation before and it felt very awkward. Silence built up between them and at the same time Rukia was blushing uncontrollably  
__She left the scene by telling him she'll think about it, and quickly walked away, until she bumped into Ichigo.  
_"_Ichigo…" she whispered out in a surprise. Her heart was now beating like a drum.  
_"_You gonna go out with him?" he mumbled out in a rather depressed tone of voice.  
_"_Were you spying on us?"  
_"_No I wasn't!"  
_"_Yes you were"  
_"_No I wasn't!"  
__He started gritting his teeth while at the same time his voice roared louder and louder.  
_"_I'm not jealous"  
_"_Who said you were?"  
__Ichigo mentally slapped his mouth realising what he just said. Embarrassment started rushing through his whole entire body. Suddenly Rukia shook her head and spoke up  
_"_I hardly know him," she pointed out "So it'll kinda be weird if I go out with him"  
__Ichigo raised his eyebrow as a moment of relief flowed through his body  
_'_Wait…why am I so relieved?' he thought to himself  
_"_Yeah, he's too good for you" Ichigo mocked, right before Rukia gave him a hard punch right on his face._

**Afternoon**

Ichigo quickly glanced over to Rukia who was happily reading a manga in his closet. Just a thought of her going back to Soul Society tightened his heart painfully. Rukia suddenly noticed his presence and looked up towards him

"What's wrong Ichigo?" she asked

"Err, nothing!" he lied, wondering how long he's been starring at Rukia

"Weirdo" Rukia grunted back right before she turned her attention to the manga again. Ichigo let out a quiet sigh inside him. The old tomboyish Rukia was coming back and he was happy right? This is what he wanted, for Rukia to get her memory back, right?

He checked his calendar and noticed they only had 1 more day left until Rukia goes back to Soul Society. Her memory wasn't completely back but she was close to it. And before she left he wanted to make everything right between them.

"Rukia…" he whispered out. His tone of voice sounded depressed while he softened his eyes.

"Yea Ichigo"

"Do you want to go back to Soul Society? Even if it means we will see each other less often," he asked. Rukia curiously raised her eyebrow, wondering what he meant. She saw the dismalness him his eyes as he mumbled out those words. The atmosphere in the room suddenly changed as Rukia felt her stomach clench in confusion. She has never seem Ichigo this sad and serious at the same time.

"It's not a choice Ichigo…" she muttered out, placing her manga beside her "It's not my choice whether I want to stay here or not. One more day and I have to leave to Soul Society"

Just listening to those words broke Ichigo heart. He observed into Rukia face but there was no sign of her being sad. _Doesn't she care?_ He thought to himself _doesn't she care about this whole thing?_

Rukia soughed very deeply and walked out of the closet, only to sit next to Ichigo on his bed.

"After all, I don't belong in this world" she muttered out.

Ichigo clenched his fist with anger as rage burnt inside him. He tried calming himself down but it didn't work. Just thinking about the day he and Rukia will get separated sickened him to death.

Noticed how enraged and speechless Ichigo was Rukia reached her tiny hands forwards and grabbed his hands to comfort him. Ichigo's heart panicked as it started beating faster. This was a Rukia he never seen before.

"Human and a Shinigami…it's just something that can never happen" she muttered out. Ichigo clutched her hands back and painfully whispered back into her ears

"But you are here with me right now"

Rukia dug her face deeper onto Ichigo shoulder, not daring to show her emotion overflowing her. She never felt this helpless before. Tears started running down her face as she grasped for a breath. It was a sight Ichigo never wanted to see. Anger inside him slowly disappeared and at the same time he embraced Rukia inside his arm for comfort. He couldn't believe how childish he was acting before. Rukia leaving him also affected Rukia in a lot of ways but he acted like it only affected him.  
_Rukia should understand…_ he thought to himself _our bond is stronger than anything in the world and our relationship is beautifully impossible. Humans and Shinigami. Normally they wouldn't meet, but we have met each other. And since we have met each other I want to believe there is a reason for it. And if there is a reason for it I want to cherish every moment I'm with her.  
_Ichigo held Rukia cheek and pulled it towards him to give her a long passionate kiss. Without hesitating Rukia kissed him back, but at the same time tears kept flowing out of her violet eyes  
_Someday you're going to disappear away from me_ he bitterly thought to himself _but until that days comes…  
_With his long fingers he wiped away her tears and kissed her back again. It was a moment he wanted it to last forever  
_I want to cherish and remember every moment I had with you…_

**I got the idea after reading this doujinshi from a Japanese website (Ichigo Rukia are the most popular pairing there 2! Yay!) And I just loved it. People say Ichigo and Rukia can never be together because they live in two different world but I say that's what makes their relationship more interesting. Ichigo and Orihime relationship is boring in my opinion. KT drew Ichi x Ruki bond so specially like the "Black Sun, White Moon" theory, how they both lost someone they loved in the rain and how they both feel so guilty about it, how Kaien looks so similar to Ichigo and how Sena (from the movie) looks so similar to Rukia etc. (I got more but can't get bothered writing it down)**


	13. Chapter 13

Ichigo opened his eyelids, only to welcome in the blazing sunlight that dimly beamed outside his house. Still lying in bed, he peeked outside the curtains to see the sun just coming out from the sky. It was 4 o'clock in the morning and even with the sun, the outside was still pretty dark. He shoved himself back into his bed, considering it was still too early to wake up. A soft, silky hair greeted him inside his bed. It belonged to Rukia. Ichigo glanced at her eyes that were deeply shut into sleep and gave off a dismal smile.  
Today, Rukia was leaving him in order to go back to Soul Society. The place where she belongs. He stretched out his hand and slid it across her tepid cheeks. He traced the moment, wishing this feeling would last forever. Everything about Rukia was unreal. Her luminous, violet eyes, her slender body, her raven, black hair. Everything was just like a dream.  
He planted a small kiss on her cheeks, right before she opened her eyes from the sleep.

"Hey" she said, in a very drowsy voice

"Oh, hey!" he replied back, wondering when she woke up. She beamed back heart-warming smile. Then she suddenly leaned her head forward and kissed him on his chin as she wrapped her thin arms around his waist. Ichigo froze for a moment but embraced her back with his muscular arm. They stayed in that position for a while, with Ichigo's face buried in Rukia's chest and her chin on his hair. Ichigo couldn't resist his urge to go even further. Her shoulder's were so smooth if felt like silk on his hands

"When do you have to go back to Soul Society today?" he asked, tracing her back with his hands

"At night" Rukia answered back. She playfully kissed his orange hair

"Is your memories back yet?"

By the way how Rukia was still acting (sweet and cute) Ichigo figured out her memories weren't completely back yet. But her coming here to the human world wasn't a complete waste of time. She was nearly close to getting her memory back, plus he got to spend a lot of time with her. A lot…

"Hmm… sort of" she replied back. Before he could ask any more questions she jumped out of Ichigo's bed and walked towards her closet. This action leaved Ichigo dumbstruck since he was about to make a move on her

"Ichigo! You smell like sweat so I'm getting changed" she said, right before she leaped inside the closet and shut the door behind her.

'_Okay, so the old Rukia's coming back!_" Ichigo thought to himself.

Inside the closet Rukia curled around into a small ball, with her arms around her legs. She had another flashback in her dream but didn't bother telling Ichigo about it since it was a strange one. After seeing that flashback she felt like her whole world crushing down towards her as tears filled her eyes

_Rukia watched the whole scene but didn't dare to show her emotions over flowing her. Ichigo just rescued Orihime from Hueco Mundo and she was crying in his arms like a little kid. She was apoligising to everyone, saying how sorry she was  
_"_Inoue, it's okay. It's over" Ichigo said. She was crying so hard he couldn't think of anything else to do but embrace her.  
__Rukia avoided the scene by turning around. She knew she shouldn't let anger inside her burn but why did Inoue have to cry right in front of him?  
__Sniffing very badley Orihime spun around and saw Rukia fleeing the scene  
_"_Kuchiki-san. Thankyou so much" she said. Hearing those words Rukia looked back at her and gave off a weak smile. Ichigo knew her smile was fake, but he couldn't move from where he was thanks to Orihime. He just watched Rukia walking off into the distance, until she was out of sight._

**xxxxx**

Orihime cheerfully skipped towards Ishida's house and knocked on his door. In her left hand she was carrying a plastic bag with her homemade cooking inside it. Within a few seconds Ishida opened the door, expecting it to be Orihime

"That was fast Inoue-san" he greeted

"Of course! Kuchiki-san is leaving today! Now let's go to Kurosaki-kun's house!" she smiled delightfully. An unpleasant smell filled Ishida's nostrils as he glanced down at Orihime's plastic bag she held tightly in her firm hands

"Inoue-san, what's in there?" he asked, rather curiously

"Oh this!" Orihime replied, "It's my cooking. "Red bean paste pie. It tastes just like pumpkin pie! Except it has sausage and wasabi in it"

Ishida pushed his glasses up and cleared his throat very loudly. He almost wished he didn't ask because he couldn't imagine what red bean paste with sausage and wasabi tastes like.

"I'm sure Kuchiki-san will enjoy it" he lied. Awkwardness filled his tone of voice

"Is Chad-kun coming?" she asked as they started to walk off towards Ichigo's house

"Should be, except he's just not coming with us"

"Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun sure are close aren't they…"

Ishida observed down at Orihime who's lively face suddenly turned dismal. He wondered why she was bringing up Ichigo and Rukia into their conversation but he tried to go along with it

"Well, they've been through a lot" he said. The sudden change in Orihime's behaviour started to concern him and he started to wonder why she looked so down

"Everything alright Inoue-san?"

"Oh umm… Yea!" Orihime answered back with a fake smile on her face "It's just, well, haha"

Before Ishida could ask any more question Orihime skipped further ahead of him with embarrassment. She couldn't believe she was still jealous of her friend Rukia after all they've been through. Right now, she just wanted to be happy for Ichigo and Rukia, instead of feeling depressed about it

"Umm, Inoue-san! Wait!" Ishida called out.

**xxxxxx**

"Hey Ichigo…" Rukia mumbled out. She was flicking through some magazines Ichigo had in his room

"Mm?" he replied back, turning around from his chair to face her. Without taking her eyes off the magazine she asked a question

"What's going to happen to us?"

Ichigo raised his eyebrows towards her words. She gazed into her face to try and study her expression but not even an eye twitched. He didn't know how he was supposed to answer this question. He and Rukia were from a completely different world. What was he suppose to say?

His mouth suddenly felt dry as cotton and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. And at the same time he wondered why Rukia looked so emotionless in a situation like this.

Rukia sat up from the floor and swept her magazine aside and looked up at Ichigo. A few uncomfortable silences filled the air between them

"So?" she asked rather curiously

"Umm…" he muttered out scratching his hair. His tongue felt like it was twisted into a knot

"Because I'm going to Soul Society doesn't mean we can never see each other again." She claimed, "But Ichigo, I still haven't got my memory back, and I really want to know what our relationship was like before I lost my memory

Ichigo intensely listened to every word she said. Rukia suddenly stood up from the floor and moved her face right in front of him. Her face was so close to his he could feel her soft breathing as he prepared for a kiss. But instead of a kiss Rukia asked another question

"So what's going to happen to us after I go back to Soul Society?"

Instead of answering, he planted a kiss on her lips and she opened her mouth for his tongue to access through it. It was a long, hard, passionate kiss as they both closed their eyes to get lost in the moment.

"I…" Ichigo whispered out taking his breath "I… want to…"

Before he could speak more Rukia kissed him once again on his lips. Her kiss was so soft and gentle; he couldn't help but put his hands inside her top to go even further.

"Umm… should we come back later?" a voice called out. Surprised by their interference Ichigo and Rukia hastily broke their kiss and looked up at the figures standing at the door. Ishida, Orihime and Chad were awkwardly starring at them as an uncomfortable silence filled the air. Rukia and Ichigo blushed uncontrollably and Ishida, Chad and Orihime were also flustering slightly. The first to break the awkward silence was Ichigo

"No, umm… err… You guys can stay," he said. Rukia avoided eye contact with everyone in the room as she whispered in the very husky voice

"Yea… stay…"

They felt very stupid but didn't know what else to do. Just as Chad, Orihime and Ishida were about to sit Rukia's cell phone started beeping very loudly as all their attention turned towards it. Rukia quickly grabbed the phone out of her pocket and checked for any signs of a Hollow

"Well?" Ishida spoke up

"3" Rukia replied back "2 East from here, another 1 West"

Ichigo quickly sat up while Ishida, Orihime and Chad got ready to leave

"Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki, you take the West. Me Chad-kun and Inoue-san will take east" Ishida claimed. Before anyone could speak Ichigo hastily turned to his Shinigami form and grabbed Rukia's arm so she can hop on his back. Instead of jumping out of the window just like how Ichigo just did, Ishida, Chad and Orihime took the door and headed towards the Hollow.

"Ichigo! Not that way! Can you read the map?" Rukia complained. Ichigo grunted back some few words as Rukia fidgeted with her cell phone

"You know, you were more quiet and cuter when you lost your memory" Ichigo said. "Well you were much kinder too"

"Midget!"

"Punk!"

"Brat!"

"Ichigo! A Hollow!"

Ichigo quickly turned around and saw a Hollow striking towards him with a forceful jump. Before he could react he dodged the attack in the air. It was too close for comfort and he felt it's huge nail sweeping across his cheek.

After landing on the ground the Hollow came leaping towards them. Giving off an enormous vibration that shook the ground fiercely. Ichigo waited for the dust to clear away in order to attack. As he took out his Zanpakuto Rukia jumped off his back. He checked if she was all right and there was no scratch on her. He then focused his eyes towards the shadowy figure among the dust. The Hollow screeched very loudly, it's noise pierced through his ears like a needle

**xxxxxxxxx**

Ishida grabbed his bow, ready to fire. Luckily no one else, besides Orihime and Chad were around or it might have scared some people seeing him like that. The Hollow screeched with all its force and came down towards them. Even though Ishida shot his arrow it missed the Hollow and came striking down. Ishida observed into his friends and saw Chad, who was busy with another Hollow who he was fighting. Orihime was standing there, getting ready for her shield, but Ishida doubted whether she was going to make it or not

"Inoue-san!" Ishida shouted out, he lunged towards Orihime and pushed her aside, dodging the attack from the Hollow. Orihime stood there, stunned at what just happened. Before she could thank him he shot another arrow in the air, this time hitting the Hollow right on it's chest. Chad was also done with his Hollow and silence filled the air, all three of them checking if their job was done

"Umm… thankyou Ishida-kun" Orihime said. He voice was so soft and gentle Ishida lifted his glasses up towards his nose

"It's not a big deal" he replied, right before Orihime gave off the sweetest smile possible.

**xxxxxxxxx**

The dust finally cleared away, making Ichigo's vision more focused. Rukia on the other hand stood behind his back waiting carefully at the Hollow's next move. The Hollow screeched so loudly Ichigo made the first move, swinging his Zanpakuto up into the air.

The Hollow leaped into the air, dodging the attacks and flew towards Rukia, who was unarmed

"RUKIA!!!" Ichigo yelled out. But before he could react the Hollows hand came down, it's claws dropping down towards Rukia. He couldn't believe he let his guard down for a few second and this was happening.

"RUKIA!!!" Once again Ichigo repeated.


	14. Chapter 14

Rukia lost total control over her body as he knees felt very weak to move. Ever since she lost her memories she wasn't really good in battles, especially when she let Ichigo do all of the work. With each second passed by the Hollow came closer towards her. With it's sharp claws and its dreadful cry filling the air. She hastily closed her eyes shut. She knew it would do no good but it was a reflex.  
As a moment passed by Rukia didn't feel any pain at all. She wondered if it was because she died (again).  
Slowly twitching her eyes open she studied the area around her. She wondered what happened to the Hollow that was striking at her. The next moment she felt her whole world crushing down on her as she saw something she never wanted to see. The Hollow's chest was cut deep by a Zanpakuto. As it started roaring in pain the Hollow collapsed onto the ground, crying away it's voice that killed her ears. Her entire body was too stunned to even move an inch. His blood started dripping like a rain, as he stood right in front of her. He used his body as a shield to protect her.

"Ichigo…" she whispered out with a shaken voice. In front of her stood an orange haired Shinigami with his outfit soaked in blood.

He turned around and smiled very weakly at her as if everything was all right.  
The Hollow cried out in pain as it fell dead on the ground. It seems as the Shinigami and the Hollow took down each other at the same time. Ichigo fell down on his knees with his injured body falling onto the ground

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed out. At that moment she felt her body going weak with a flashback coming into her mind. She remembered it very clearly now. The day when she first met Ichigo. The day that changed her life forever.

"ICHIGO!" she cried out running up to him.

Blood came pouring out of his stomach like streaming water. She grabbed him by his arms and carefully dropped him onto the ground. She observed up into him. He was clenching his teeth, trying his best to ignore the pain that was running inside his body.  
Rukia's mind was now panicking just at the sight of Ichigo. She never felt more helpless in her life ever before

"I'll raise my reiatsu so Inoue will be able to detect where we are. She can heal you!" Rukia claimed. She gently laid Ichigo on the ground and started to heal him with all the power she had. Even though he was slowly healing still felt very weak. Just looking at him made her heart turn painfully.  
She remembered everything. Especially the day when she first met Ichigo. She remembered her doing the exact same thing to him. She protected him, using her body as a shield

"Ichigo" she spoke "I remembered everything now"

Tears started dropping down her cheeks but she tried hiding them. She didn't know if she was crying because Ichigo was hurt or she was happy she got her memories back. But after remembering, she wanted Ichigo more than ever. She wanted to save him.  
Ichigo smiled very weakly, with is blood stained grin

"Sorry you had to remember it this way" he whispered out with all his strength.

Once again Rukia cried her tears out. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Kuchiki Rukia never cried, especially in front of Ichigo.

"Ichigo, I…"

"Rukia…" a voice called out. Rukia turned her head around to see Renji standing behind her.

"Renji" she chocked out, wiping her tears away "What are you doing here?"

Renji scratched his bright red hair and gave off an emotionless face. Rukia tried studying his expression to know what it meant but it was quite difficult. Renji opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut them again. He was hesitating to speak and she could tell it was bad news.

"Renji! Just speak!" Rukia ordered. Ichigo looked up at Renji with his blurred eyes. As each second passed by Ichigo felt himself getting more and more unconscious. Not only was it difficult to see and it felt as though someone has wrapped a gum tap around his mouth so he couldn't say a word.

_What are they saying?_ He thought to himself _why is Rukia screaming?_

Darkness surrounded him as his eyes shut closed. The last thing he remembered seeing was a dismal look on Rukia's face.

"Renji!" Rukia bellowed out.

Renji felt his throat drying up like if someone poured cement down his throat. But he knew he had to say it no matter how hard it was

"Is… Ichigo gonna be all right?" he asked. It wasn't what he wanted to say but seeing how stressed Rukia was he knew he had to take things slow

"I'm healing him right now with my kidou. I also raised my reiatsu to tell Inoue and the rest where we are" she replied back. Her eyes were now focused on Ichigo.

Renji sighed quietly towards himself

"Sorry Rukia, but whether he wakes up or not, Byakuya told me you have come back to Soul Society immediately"

Rukia turned around. Shocked at his words that came out of his mouth.

"What?" he roared out. Renji sighed once again

"Sorry Rukia. I really am, but it's Byakuya's order"

"Well does he know that Ichigo's injured?" she asked

"You have to come with me! Now!" Renji demanded

"But…"

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime called out. Relieved, Rukia looked behind Renji to see Orihime, Chad and Ishida running up to her

"Inoue!" she cried out with relief. Orihime stood stunned at the sight in front of her. "Kurosaki-kun…" she whispered out. Both Ishida and Chad looked surprised as well. Before anyone can speak Orihime quickly sat next him Ichigo body and started healing him with her powers.

"Rukia, with Orihime he should be fine" Renji said. As much as it pained him Byakuya's orders were orders "Now let's go"

"Kuchiki-san, where are you going?" Ishida asked rather concerned. Rukia didn't know what to do or say. Ichigo was injured because of her. Who knows when it's going to be the next time she'll see him. She at least wanted to say her good-bye to him.

"Kuchiki-san, you aren't going back now are you?" Inoue asked. But her words didn't reach Rukia's head at all. Her mind was now spinning it was impossible to think straight

"Rukia, there is nothing you can do even if you stay" Renji said rather sadly. Rukia opened her mouth to protest back but what he said were true. All Rukia was able to do was watch the injured Ichigo getting healed.

Renji took out his Zanpakuto and made his way to Soul Society. Rukia on the other hand was absolutely speechless.

The next thing she knew she took a tiny step forward towards Renji. She may have heard Orihime yelling out her name but no words reached her right now. This reminded her of the first time when she left Ichigo to return to Soul Society. She left him because it was the best choice to make. It was all for his sake. She wasn't going to cry. She at least wanted Ichigo to know she is the strong woman. She wasn't going to turn back. It was all for Ichigo's sake.

Her mind was now empty as she gave a one last look at Ichigo and his friends. She gave a very weak smile. It was a very soft fragile smile that looked like it was going to disappear any second.

"You'll be back won't you?" Orihime asked while healing Ichigo at the same time "For Kurosaki-kun…"

Without saying a word Rukia disappeared into the light, along side with Renji. All three of them, Orihime, Ishida and Chad held their breaths while looking at their friend's disappearing.

"Kuchiki-san will come back right?" Orihime whispered out "She'll be back for Kurosaki-kun…"

**xxxxx**

_He felt his body running cold as the rain drenched him with its freezing water. It hit his injured body like a needle falling from the sky.  
__At the same time he could feel his heart breaking as he saw Rukia standing in front of him. No voice came out from his mouth. No part of his bodies moved an inch. Rukia was leaving and he couldn't do anything about it. Once again she protected him._

He slowly opened his heavy eyelids from all that sleeping. His body felt very numb and he had a really bad headache. He saw the ceiling of his room as soon as his eyes were fully open.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime called out. He turned his head around from his pillow only to see Orihime, Ishida and Chad sitting in his room

"Glad you are awake Ichigo" Chad said with his usual deep voice. Ishida nodded his head with agreement.

Ichigo looked down at his body. It was completely healed thanks to Orihime

"Thanks Inoue" he said. Then the flashback he just saw hit his head. Rukia…

"Where's Rukia?" he asked with curiosity. All 3 of them fell silence, as none of then knew what to say back. An uncomfortable silence built up inside the room as no one said any words.

"Where's Rukia?" Ichigo asked once again. As each second went by he demanded to know the answer even more.

"Umm…" Orihime mumbled out

"She left. Went back to Soul Society…" Ishida replied.

As everyone was left speechless in the room the rain started pouring down outside. It was exactly like the night when Rukia left him to go back to Soul Society. Once again, Ichigo felt his heart breaking into millions of pieces. Rukia left him again…

**xxxxxxxx**

Rukia felt like screaming her head off while waiting very politely in Byakuya's mansion. She was waiting for her brother to return home so she will know why she was sent back here in Soul Society without saying a proper good-bye to Ichigo. Renji was sitting in the corner of the room with his legs crossed. He seemed very uncomfortable about the situation he was in now because he had to drag Rukia back to Soul Society. Irritated, Rukia stood up from the tatami floor and decided to storm outside to get some fresh air.

"Where you going?" Renji asked

"How long does Nii-sams expect me to wait?"

"Rukia, just sit down" Renji begged. Without listening to his order Rukia opened the shoji door and ran outside. Renji called out her name but didn't bother stopping her. He watched as she ran into the distance. After she was out of sight Renji scratched his hair, wondering what he could do for Rukia. He never seen her this stressed ever before.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Nxt chapter is goin 2 be da final chapter! So if u wnt 2 read mre Ichi x Ruki fics please go to my fic "Like or Love"**

**Please review! And sorry I hardly reply to any of them. Too lazy :P**


End file.
